нояоscоρо αl єsτılо ĜαlesxIиglατeяяα
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y es que, de una u otra manera, se complementaban. Ambos lo sabían, y a ambos les encantaba. GalesxInglaterra. LEER ACLARACIONES
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest, algunas palabras altisonantes  
_

**Agradecimientos:**_ a Anniih, quien me permitió usar su idea original de "Horóscopos" para adaptarla a mis adefecios  
_

******Aclaraciones**: -_Gales es Piscis (1 de marzo - Día de San David) e Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de abril - Día de San Jorge)**  
**_

_-Las situaciones en letra cursiva no están seriadas, aunque tampoco al problema si lo toman así (?)  
_

_-Puede variar el punto de vista dependiendo de quién lo narre (Escocia, Gales, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte o Inglaterra)  
_

_-Se incluyen algunas circunstancias históricas que serán aclaradas en el momento  
_

_¡Gracias n.n!  
_

_Owari~**  
**_

**Escocia:**_ Scott Kirkland  
_

**Gales:**_ Glen Kirkland  
_

**Irlanda**_: Bryan Kirkland  
_

**Irlanda del Norte**_: Ryan Kirkland  
_

* * *

.

.

**|| "нояоscоρо αl єsτılо ****Ĝ****α****l****esxIиglατeяяα" ||**

.

.

.

.

**«Sєgύŋ sυs sıgŋоs»**

.

.

.

.

**|| "Pıscıs" ||**

.**  
**

El signo Piscis es muy gentil y receptivo, una persona soñadora

.

_"Y ahí estaba Gales, estático, impasible, mirando con una fascinación impresionante el monótono, apático y nada anormal cielo gris de Inglaterra_

_Acababan de salir de una reunión, y como había sido el primero en abandonar la sala, pensó que ya estaría de camino a su casa: no era precisamente social con la familia ni hacía el intento por serlo, ¡los trataba como si fueran una plaga! Aunque no estaba del todo equivocado, jejejejeje~_

_Lo encontró cuando subió a la azotea a tomar algo de aire, sentado en una caja cerca de la orilla, ya ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras calaba con poca prisa un cigarro_

_Si Bryan estuviera ahí, seguramente ya lo habrían espantado con un sonoro saludo y lo estarían empujando al precipicio con el pretexto de "Seguro los dragones ya te enseñaron a volar"… pero al hallarse solo, no era tan necesario abordarlo con tanta maldad, ¿cierto? Después de todo, también estaba cansado, ¿y por qué no? Admitía que verlo tan tranquilo lo relajaba de muchas maneras_

_…_

_¿Qué tanto veía? ¿Las nubes? ¿El aire? ¿Las partículas de polvo? Seguro que las estaría contando con la preocupación digna de un investigador que estaba por descubrir la cura contra el cáncer_

_Quizá no era descabellado pensarlo  
_

_-Hola, Glen~ -dijo canturreando y meciéndose al compás de alguna canción que recordó -¿Qué haces?_

_Recibió una mirada breve del mayor, y sin mayor importancia, volvió la vista hacia el firmamento_

_-Pienso_

_Ah, vaya, eso lo resolvía todo –sarcasmo-_

_Tal actitud, más que molestarle, le daba risa porque creaba confusiones a su alrededor que, probablemente, había planeado con la crueldad de todo Kirkland en modo perverso_

_Iba a soltar un comentario absurdo… pero observar cómo se movía un poco para ofrecerle el lugar de a lado con una fría gentileza, le sacó una risa estúpida e infantil, característica de un alegre irlandés_

_Aceptó en silencio, y dando un pequeño brinco, se acomodó junto a él_

_-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó más animado_

_-Las nubes…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Muchas… forman figuras – inhaló humo y lo soltó igual de lento -¿Qué es lo que ves, Ryan?_

_…_

_¡Qué cosas pensaba su hermano! _

_-¡Una botella de whisky!_

_-… qué bien_

_-¡¿Verdad que sí?_

_Pero era muy divertido~"_

_._

El mundo de su imaginación, de sus sentimientos e intuición, es tan real como el mundo externo, aunque tenga dificultad para expresar sus inquietudes internas de una manera comprensible para los demás

.

_"**Siglo XVI**  
_

_-¡Eres un cabrón, Gales!_

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_¿Eso era lo único que tenía para decir? O se hacía imbécil –que era lo más probable-, o jugaba con su inteligencia – lo que era MUCHO más probable-_

_Como fuera, el único que estaba luciendo como idiota era él_

_-¡¿Podrías dejar esa puta cara por una vez? _

_-Es la única que tengo_

_-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! –tiró a un lado la botella de whisky que llevaba intentando terminar desde que comenzó aquella conversación- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? – se acercó amenazante -¡Habla de una maldita vez!_

_Un suspiro fue lo que obtuvo luego de llegar hasta él y jalarlo del cuello de la capa _

_Cruzaron miradas… pero ni así pudo lograr que el venenoso verde botella de sus pupilas sometiera al opaco verde oliva de las contrarias_

_Una vez más, no logró entrar en ellos ni cuestionarlos_

_Maldición_

_-¡¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido! – intentó, con menos violencia física y más autoridad psicológica, que le dijera la raíz de sus acciones - ¡¿Por qué permitiste que ese bastardo de Enrique promulgara las "Actas de Gales"? ¡¿Por qué "así", como si fuera tan fácil? ¡No eres idiota, y mucho menos débil! ¡¿Tienes realmente idea de lo que significa que estés aceptando esto como si nada? (1)_

_-Sí, la tengo_

_-¡Entonces, ¿por qué…?_

_-Yo… hago lo que es mejor para Gales –explicó con simpleza y calma, jalando la tela que apretaba con el puño con tremenda delicadeza y precisión – El mundo… mi mundo está tomando el rumbo que quiero_

_-¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Glen! _

_Sin embargo, ruidos provenientes del pasillo lo obligaron a zanjar de pronto la conversación, ya que al ser Inglaterra un enemigo para Escocia, para él, no era nada conveniente que lo encontraran precisamente en el palacio __Buckingham __hablando con Gales, la reciente adquisición oficial y legal de ese niñato de mierda_

_Salió por la ventana ya sin dirigirle si quiera una última mirada a su hermano menor, a pesar de que sabía que pasaría algún tiempo antes de verlo otra vez__…_

_Apretó los puños con fuerza, jurando que ya salía sangre _

_No pudo entender, y mucho menos ayudar_

_¿Qué tenía en mente Gales?_

_… ¿por qué insistía en dejarlo fuera de sus planes, sus preocupaciones, sus deseos y frustraciones?"_

_._

Es capaz de darse desinteresadamente y tiende a dejar sin discriminaciones que otros se aprovechen de su bondad

.

_"Siendo sincero, no alcanzaba a entender por qué el galés hacía todas esas cosas_

_-B-Buenas noches, Glen_

_-Buenas noches, Arthur_

_Seguro sabía qué representaba continuar por ese camino… _

_De alguna manera, estaba condenándose a un futuro negro, sádico, lleno de alcohol y peleas callejeras que, como siempre, derivaban en esas catastróficas consecuencias, sobre todo si involucraba a cierto escocés malagradecido y totalmente desinteresado por lo que le podría pasar al hermano de ambos_

_-Gracias por venir_

_-No debería haberlo hecho_

_-Tienes razón _

_-¡Más importante! –alzó la voz lo suficiente para indicar su ya obvia desaprobación- ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¡Scott sólo se aprovecha de ti! ¡Deberías mandarlo al diablo cada que se apareciera en la puerta de tu casa ebrio!_

_-Si lo hago, tendría que negártelo a ti también_

_-¡N-No es lo mismo! –enrojeció de vergüenza - ¡Yo no te ando arrastrando a bares de mala muerte, ni te involucro en peleas o asesinatos "involuntarios"!_

_-No, pero tengo que calmar a los vecinos de que no llamen a la policía por los gritos que pegas a mitad de la noche – afiló un poco la mirada y sonrió con de lado, apenas en un gesto notable – Controlo a todas las criaturas que invocas para hacer "una fiesta", y cómo olvidar que debo perseguirte por las calles para ponerte algo de ropa_

_No dijo nada, ni tuvo el valor de seguir mirándolo a la cara_

_Bajó el rostro, apenado hasta la médula_

_-B-Bien, me convenciste –le hizo una señal al guardia para que abriera la reja de la celda – Vámonos de una vez_

_-Gracias… pero puedo seguir haciéndolo, ya sabes_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Puedes beber y venir conmigo cada que quieras, es todo _

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar al fondo del cuarto y despertar a Escocia, que ya andaba en el séptimo sueño por las cantidades apocalípticas que había bebido de whisky_

_… _

_O-Ok, si ese desgraciado podía aprovecharse de Glen, él también podía"_

_._

Es capaz de ignorar pacientemente o desintonizarse de los problemas y esperar que éstos desaparezcan por sí solos en vez de atacarlos de frente

.

_"-¡Jódete idiota! ¡Sólo dices estupideces, como siempre! ¡¿Te crees muy listo? ¡Por favor, hasta un simio podría hacer mejor el trabajo que tú!_

_-¡Claro! ¡Lo dice quien no pudo entregar un simple reporte de finanzas sobre la reunión pasada! ¡¿Ahora cuál va a ser tu pretexto? ¡¿Qué estabas ebrio? ¡¿Qué Ness se comió lo que hiciste? ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras alguien importante!_

_-¡Sí, como tú lo haces taaaan bien cuando ni una mierda te pone atención en las conferencias! ¡Estás por debajo de la cadena de la evolución! ¡Hasta era más interesante lo que decía Francia!_

_-¡¿Qué?_

_Las reuniones entre los representantes del Reino Unido siempre eran así: Inglaterra decía algo, Escocia lo contradecía, se contestaban hasta morir, y en un intento de hacer algo productivo, Irlanda del Norte jugaba con su twitter mientras él adelantaba los constantes informes que su ministro le pedía_

_Esa ocasión en especial, estaba respondiendo unos mensajes que Noruega le dejó en su correo, pues se comunicaban desde la semana pasada a raíz de un pequeño incidente que le reveló a Bondevik la presencia de Fafnir_

_Iniciaron un intercambio cultural sobre los dragones de ambas zonas con todo el ánimo que podían emitir sujetos como ellos, así que era mil veces más fascinante que seguir viendo la apática rutina de la pelea entre sus hermanos_

_Pero justamente cuando estaba descargando la fotografía de un precioso Ridgeback negro que le dejó en su bandeja de entrada, sintió un par de penetrantes miradas_

_No otra vez_

_-¡Glen! –vociferaron ambos a la vez -¡Dinos quién tiene razón!_

_…_

_Se limitó a sujetar bien su portátil, levantarse con la elegancia propia de su rango, y lanzando una última mirada de fastidio –cosa que no notaron los otros a juzgar por el gesto de expectación que tenían-, salió del lugar a paso normal_

_Apenas si se alejó unos metros cuando escuchó de nuevo gritos y reclamaciones, sumando las carcajadas descaradas de un irlandés despierto_

_Que se arreglaran ellos_

_Le fastidiaban las discusiones"_

_._

De corazón tierno y con mucha compasión, Piscis tiene una intuición sobre las necesidades y sentimientos de los demás que es casi telepatía

.

_"-¿Qué pasó, Arthur?_

_-Nada_

_-Que convincente_

_-Aunque no lo creas, es así_

_Sí, claro, no pasaba nada cuando tenía el ojo morado, un fastidioso dolor devorando sus costillas y seguramente un ardor de estómago que derivaría en gastritis, además del nada despreciable pésimo humor que marchitaba las plantas –en serio- con sólo pasar_

_Sí, claro, no pasaba nada cuando mandó al infierno a su jefe por el teléfono y casi le dispara a la computadora cuando vio el fastidioso mensaje que Bryan le mandó por los "acontecimientos recientes"_

_¡Por supuesto que no pasaba nada! ¡Todo estaba de maravilla! ¡DE MA-RA-VI-LLA!_

_-Quítate la camisa_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Quítatela_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¡No lo haré!_

_-…_

_Que lo viera levantarse del asiento y avanzara con la seguridad que el mismo Papa envidaría, le hizo caer en cuenta que TENÍA que hacerlo si no quería terminar como un niño al que había que obligársele a hacer las cosas_

_Estúpido Gales y su habilidad para apelar a sus lados débiles_

_El orgullo, en esa ocasión, vino a fregarle todo_

_-¡E-Espera! ¡Espera! –apenas lo alcanzó a detener cuando ya lo tenía encima y le había desabrochado la chaqueta -¡L-Lo haré! ¡D-Dame un minuto!_

_Ante la mirada oliva, y frente a su propia vergüenza, retiró la blanca prenda de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo su cara se iba poniendo poco a poco roja_

_Sólo se trataba de su hermano, no debía ponerse así… por supuesto, si es que no tomaba en cuenta que ahora estaba semidesnudo, con él prácticamente encima y, ¡oh, sí! ¡QUE ANDABA PASEANDO LAS MANOS POR SU TÓRAX! _

_Sí, claro, no pasaba nada_

_-Peleaste_

_-¡N-No fue a propósito!_

_-No dije eso_

_Siguió paseando acariciando hasta llegar a la boca de su estómago_

_-No has comido bien_

_-Bueno, no he tenido tiempo, y el trabajo es…_

_-Existen los lácteos, por lo menos_

_-¡Ya, no me regañes!_

_-Si te alimentaras mejor, al menos podrías resistir las peleas en que te metes_

_-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy débil?_

_-Sólo descuidado – se detuvo en las costillas – Uhm… esto se arregla rápido –al fin se alejó – Bajaré a tu sótano por lo que necesito  
_

_-… está bien_

_… no era que no agradeciera que se ocupara de sus heridas, más cuando no tenía que hacerlo, pero…_

_…_

_Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el mayor ya estaba acariciando su cabello con suavidad, casi con gentileza_

_La media sonrisa que vio en su boca fue más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor_

_¿Cómo le hacía para saber exactamente lo que necesitaba?"_

_._

Es además, tremendamente romántico y goza de gran capacidad para pensar en términos abstractos y simbólicos

.

_"Un narciso dentro de una elegante maceta era lo que adornaba la mesa de su escritorio personal, en su habitación_

_Un sencillo, blanco y puro narciso que había cultivado con gran dedicación durante meses_

_No eran complicados de cuidar, pero fue cuidadoso desde la elección de la semilla, hasta las veces que la regaba al día_

_Es que era un narciso especial_

_Simbolizaba deseo de dar amor puro, esperanza, paciencia, aunque también vanidad y un egoísmo desmedido por aquel a quien adoraba_

_No había mejor flor que describiera con tanta precisión lo que sentía_

_Y esperaba que la persona a quien se lo regalaría lo entendiera también_

_No había sido cosa fácil decidir, de una vez por todas, dar un paso hacia adelante en toda aquella cuestión sentimental que venía atormentándolo desde hacía siglos… y de no ser porque tenía pruebas factibles, unas tan evidentes a su meticuloso proceder, jamás haría lo que pensaba_

_Inglaterra podía ser tan obvio a veces_

_… no, mentira: lo era cuando ni él mismo podía seguir cargando con sus emociones_

_Ese era el empuje que necesitaba_

_…_

_Así, tras regalarla personalmente por última vez, colocó la maceta en una bolsa negra con mucho cuidado, de tal forma que los pétalos quedaran a una distancia considerable del papel y no se maltrataran_

_Se colocó la gabardina negra de viajes, guardó en el bolsillo su inseparable cajetilla de cigarros, y rociando unas gotas de Bleu de Chanel en su cuello, salió del hogar_

_En 30 minutos debía tomar un tren que lo llevaría a Londres_

_…_

_¿Iba a cruzar su país sólo para darle a Arthur un narciso?_

_Sí_

_…_

_Estaba tan chapado a la antigua"_

_._

Aparenta ser menos expresivo de lo que es

.

_"No era posible_

_-Anda, hazlo_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_¡Simplemente no era posible!_

_-¡Sabes que lo quieres!_

_-¿El qué?_

_¡Gales era un fenómeno! Y las Irlandas lo estaban comprobando en ese preciso momento_

_¡Por más que le hacían cosquillas, el desgraciado no reía! ¡INCONCEBIBLE!_

_-¡RÍE, MALDITA SEA!_

_-¡CÁGATE DE RISA!_

_-Bryan, Ryan, ¿qué intentan con exactitud?_

_¡INCONCEBIBLE!"_

_._

A menudo, se forma una opinión sobre una persona o situación sin muchos datos, y su impresión suele ser correcta

.

_"Acababan de salir de una reunión_

_Estaba por demás decir que había sido tan desastrosa como todas las anteriores_

_Sin embargo, quienes ahora rebasaron el límite de la estupidez fueron las Italias, ¡¿qué tenía de productivo prometer para la siguiente junta una pasta del tamaño de la mesa de conferencias? ¡¿Eso de qué manera iba a evitar otra guerra entre Egipto e Israel? ¡¿Y cómo iba a calmar la furia creciente de Rusia por la falta de vodka en los descansos? _

_Ahora sabía que era psicológicamente posible que alguien propusiera un plan más irreal que los de Estados Unidos_

_-Con que una pasta gigante para la siguiente semana…_

_Miró con ánimo a Glen, a quien le había pedido que lo acompañara puesto que iba a tratar "muchos puntos" de los que él solo no podría encargarse_

_Hablar con alguien que tuviera su nivel de raciocinio era vigorizante_

_-Sí, ¿no te parece sorprendente? – comentó con sarcasmo y burla –Sólo les faltó la pizza para que todo se volviera un restaurante italiano_

_-La comida que preparan es deliciosa, no me importaría_

_… ¿qué?_

_-Fue poco ortodoxo pero… propusieron algo brillante_

_-¡¿Disculpa? _

_-Nada como una buena pasta para limar las asperezas… _

_-No… es decir, Glen, por favor, ¿crees que fue en serio?_

_-Claro –le miró con si le estuviera diciendo "¿Eres idiota?" – Ese par puede ser muy descuidado, pero nadie sabe como ellos la entera alegría que provocan los alimentos… algo así como un placer simple –suspiró –Debió se producto de una epifanía, de verdad_

_… esa tarde dudó, por primera vez, que su hermano gozara de inteligencia mínima_

_Y a la junta siguiente, por el contrario, supo que era un vidente_

_Porque ocurrió exactamente lo que dijo: todo el mundo se armonizó gracias a la legendaria pasta de las Italias, y frente al pronóstico, se hizo evidente su inteligencia para dominar a las naciones por medio del estómago_

_Eran brillantes en cuestiones de placeres simples_

_Tal y como dijo el de ojos oliva"_

_._

Ser el primero, ser el mejor, mandar, no significa mucho para él y puede ser muy feliz en un rol de apoyo, trabajando para el beneficio de otros o de una causa en la que cree

.

_"**Siglo XVII**  
_

_-¡GALES!_

_Pocas veces Inglaterra estaba tan confundido y frustrado como ahora_

_La manera firme de demostrarlo era recorrer los pasillos del castillo como si se tratara de un animal en busca de la codiciada presa que ansiaba destazar_

_Nadie se atrevió a interponerse en su camino, a hablarle, o a tener la imprudencia siquiera de intercambiar alguna mirada con él_

_Y es que ya no se trataba de alguien con quien se pudiese tratar con facilidad, independientemente del estado en que se encontraba_

_Tenía unos cuántos años en que había mandado al carajo todo rastro de decencia, buen protocolo y aceptable comportamiento, ¿en qué se convirtió, entonces? _

_En un maldito desalmado, cínico, burlón, carente de valores y amante de las batallas, las muertes trágicas, los motines y toda actividad en que pudiese colocarse como el indiscutible ganador_

_Llevaba alguna temporada ya como un reconocido e intimidante pirata… pero fue hasta que su actual reina le dio un permiso completo cuando irradio su nuevo carácter frente a los países del mundo conocido_

_Eso no se descartó con sus hermanos mayores_

_Le interesaba retar a Escocia porque no le importaba ser herido o morir si podía demostrar que era superior a él_

_Le interesaba burlarse y someter a ambas Irlandas, porque ser víctima de alguna maldad ameritaba una cruda venganza_

_Y por supuesto, Gales no representaba preocupación alguna, ya que por derecho legítimo hacía pocos años atrás, ya le pertenecía: eran uno política y administrativamente_

_Podía hacerle lo que quisiera y nunca podría quejarse_

_Se creyó superior a él, y sus jefes le hicieron pensar lo mismo al darle poderes casi ilimitados en cada aspecto que le concernía del atractivo sujeto de ojos verde oliva_

_Pero se equivocó_

_-¡GALES! ¡APARECE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! –abrió con brusquedad una puerta, la primera que se le cruzó por la cara -¡NO SEAS COBARDE Y TE ESCONDAS DE MÍ!_

_Continuó con esa actitud: sorprendiendo y asustando a aquellos que yacían en las habitaciones por las que pasaba o abría la entrada_

_Odiaba que un palacio diera tantas oportunidades de esconderse, sobre todo al ser usado en su contra_

_¿Glen se estaba burlando otra vez de él?_

_-¡GALES! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? _

_Azotó una última puerta antes de dar con el tipo en cuestión_

_Lo vio sentado cómodamente en un sillón leyendo algún libro al que no le prestó atención_

_Sólo tenía en la vista aquella espigada figura que se reía en su cara con su simple respirar, con aquella mirada apática, indiferente y el sencillo cabeceo que realizó como saludo_

_-Así que aquí te ocultabas –soltó siseante, deseando atravesarlo con cada palabra que soltó_

_-No lo hacía_

_-¡¿Entonces por qué no salías?_

_-Ya estabas cerca, ¿para qué acudir, si ibas a llegar?_

_-¡No te burles de mí!_

_-Qué pena que lo tomes así_

_No, no lo distraería de su objetivo por medio de sus juegos de palabras_

_-Gales, yo te conquisté, ¡te gané y ahora me perteneces!_

_-Es una manera de decirlo_

_-¡Eres mío! ¡MÍO! ¡TE GANÉ Y ME DEBES RESPETO! _

_-Vaya_

_-¡Soy mejor que tú, ¿lo entiendes? –se acercó amenazador, letal - ¡Perdiste porque fuiste un inútil al tratar de defenderte y administrar correctamente tu ejército! ¡Los perdedores no son nadie ante los ganadores!_

_Finalmente recibió una mirada suya, una que le hizo retroceder inconscientemente un par de pasos, pero se mantuvo firme y la sostuvo_

_No sería derrotado, mucho menos ante unos ojos tan fríos, distantes y penetrantes_

_-¿Y me dices todo esto por qué…?_

_-No eres nadie ante mí… - continuó aún más molesto que antes - ¡Nadie! ¡Incluso deberías estar agradecido de que te mantenga con dignidad y no como mí…!_

_-¿Tu puta? –completó sin ningún atisbo de emoción, lo que le vino a carcomer de más ira – Bueno, hermano, aunque hubieras querido algo así… – le lanzó una mirada llena de asco y desprecio, lo alcanzó a percibir – no es tu voluntad la que se hace por aquí_

_Apretó los dientes tanto como el dolor le permitió_

_-Eres el "gran" Inglaterra… pero siempre hay alguien encima de ti – suspiró y volvió la vista a su libro – Tus grandes reyes hasta la fecha son de origen galés, que casualidad_

_-¡¿Por eso lo hicieron? – alzó nuevamente la voz, intentando destruirlo con la mirada - ¡Sólo porque eres su país de origen, ¿te ofrecieron ser el centro de Reino Unido?_

_Ese era el motivo por el que estaba en ese estado y buscándolo con tanta desesperación_

_Si no concibió la noticia cuando uno de sus más fieles ministros le escribió contándole lo que había hallado en los archivos y lo que presenció en una junta "privada" entre la reina y su hermano, fue distinto cuando comprobó los hechos atando varios cabos sueltos_

_Mera furia lo atacó, al grado de que suspendió un viaje de importancia sólo para volver a Londres y enfrentarlo_

_-Oh, ya te enteraste_

_-¡¿Pretendías quitarme el poder desde Enrique? ¡Que pena que muriera y ya no alcanzaras a descansar el culo en la silla real!_

_-… eso no es lo único que sabes, ¿no? – cambió de hoja con parsimonia – ¿Qué dices de Isabel?_

_-¡No te atrevas a…!_

_-Tú eres el que no debería atreverse – se levantó de repente y avanzó hacia él, con los ojos completamente congelados - ¿Por qué no regresas a tu juego de piratas y dejas de actuar como un imbécil? Aquí nadie te ha necesitado en años, y mucho menos ahora si estás tan histérico por algo que ya pasó_

_-¡¿Ya pasó? ¡Hace menos de una semana que Isabel te pidió hacerte cargo de la administración absoluta de Reino Unido! ¡MALNACIDO TRAIDOR, QUERÍA QUE TE VOLVIERAS LA CAPITAL DEFINITIVA DE TODO LO QUE CONSTRUÍ!_

_-En primera, no sé en qué piensas, pero asaltar barcos y matar españoles no es lo único que se necesita para construir un país poderoso – se colocó justo en frente, afilando sus pupilas hasta que parecieron un par de venenosas espadas - ¿Te has preguntado qué pasa durante tus ausencias? ¿Quién se encarga de cómo se usa el oro que robas y de qué manera ayuda a la gente que te compone? ¿Quién asesora la construcción de la infraestructura, o cómo se reparte el alimento para que nadie muera de hambre? O mejor, ¿Quién hace que no estalle una guerra contra España, Francia, Holanda, o con todas las naciones que ya has asaltado? _

_Iba a responder, pero se detuvo cuando el otro pegó su pecho al de él, más en un gesto agresivo que calculador_

_-Y en segunda, ¿te has puesto a pensar por qué sigues siendo tú la capital y no yo? ¿El por qué no te derroqué cuando hasta tus propios jefes creen que soy superior a ti? ¡¿Cuándo tengo el control del ejército, del pueblo, de los mercaderes y de los nobles gracias a tus aventuras por el mar que te enajenan al grado de que no sabes qué carajo sucede con tu tierra?_

_…_

_…_

_-… si todo lo que vienes a decir son tonterías, mejor regresa a tu barco y vete – cruzó a su lado – Nadie te necesita con esa actitud… _

_Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, lo sentía…_

_… antes, había algo que de verdad quería preguntar_

_-Si eso es cierto… ¿por qué no aceptaste su ofrecimiento?_

_-… no me interesa gobernar_

_Y se fue, salió, lo dejó en medio de esa habitación después de exponerlo como el niño caprichoso e idiota que seguía siendo_

_Maldito"_

_._

Tiene un físico sensible y necesita tener buenas costumbres de salud e higiene para poder mantener su fuerza y vitalidad

.

_"Aquella era la… ¿décima vez? ¿O la onceava?_

_Bueno, debía admitir que perdió la cuenta desde el número 3 porque más que la actividad en cuestión, le parecía casi irreal ver al sujeto que la llevaba a cabo_

_Glen, vestido con un conjunto gris de pans y playera, estaba dando vueltas alrededor del palacio_

_Es decir, hacía ejercicio_

_Oh, por Dios_

_Si bien no era raro tal cosa, sí que la efectuara él… es decir, cuando veía a su hermano, lo que menos se le cruzaba por la cabeza era que se ejercitara físicamente: era de complexión delgada, poseía una fina musculatura, y gracias a ciertas circunstancias que involucraban correr por la vida – literalmente-, sabía que tenía una gran resistencia corporal_

_Claro, no se comparaba a Escocia que hasta podía escalar el Big Ben con una sola mano, o jalar a Nessie de la cola cuando no quería comer sus suplementos, pero después de él, Gales era el mejor en cuanto a fuerza_

_No por nada fue entrenado personalmente por el más grande durante casi toda su infancia, o el que era capaz de enfrentarle en una pelea limpia cuerpo a cuerpo, o peor: que pudiera inmovilizarlo cuando varios litros de whisky y sustancias alucinógenas invadían su sistema_

_Por eso le parecía casi una broma verlo correr así, ¡no lo necesitaba!_

_-¿Qué miras, hermanito? – de pronto llegó a su lado Irlanda del Norte, quien estaba entretenido en armar un avión de papel - ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta que la barda del palacio necesita una verde remodelación y estás visualizándolo?_

_-Ya quisieras – tenía rato que venía molestándolo con pintar los muros de verde trébol, ¡JAMÁS! – Sólo que…_

_-¡Oh, es Glen! – interrumpió con tono animado mientras se pegaba un poco más a la ventana – Jajajajaja qué gracioso se ve corriendo… ¡desgraciado! Con ese pantalón se le ve mejor el bonito trasero que tiene_

_-¡¿C-Como puedes decir eso? – si hubiera estado tomando té, seguro lo habría escupido por la impresión_

_-Más bien, ¿cómo no decirlo? – le miró de reojo y dibujando una sonrisa pícara –Es mejor que sólo pensarlo, ¿no lo crees?_

_-N-No sé de qué hablas_

_-Seeeh, fingiré que dices la verdad- suspiró y recargó las manos en el marco – Pero estoy sorprendido que esté corriendo, es decir, sin haberse desmayado_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-No puede ser bueno hacer ese tipo de ejercicio si tiene asma_

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿ÉL E-ESTÁ…?_

_-¿No lo sabías? – lucía sorprendido – Aunque… bueno, no es extraño, se supone que nadie debe saberlo –sonrió con victoria - ¡Exactamente las palabras mágicas para que las Irlandas procedieran con sus averiguaciones! Jejejejeje_

_-¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando está enfermo?_

_-Desde siempre, supongo – suspiró –Cuando llegamos nosotros, Scott se esforzaba por llevarlo siempre más allá del límite de su resistencia, y si detonaba algún síntoma inconscientemente, lo trataba peor y terminaba golpeándolo_

_-¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Estaba enfermo y debía ser atendido! ¡No ser sometido a los caprichos de un imbécil como él!_

_-Puede ser… -volvió la vista a la ventana – No obstante, sirvió de mucho: Glen desarrolló fuerza propia, aprendió a crear pociones que pudieran contrarrestar su enfermedad, venció un obstáculo aparentemente invencible… ¿te has fijado luego en los jugos que prepara? ¡Dios! ¡Yo no podría tragarme algo con mandrágora y huevos de serpiente! – hizo un gesto de asco – Si a él le sirven, ¡bien! Pero que no haga experimentos con el prójimo_

_…_

_Así que su hermano tenía que cuidarse siempre… era triste, hasta cierto punto_

_-¡GLEN! – de repente, abrió la ventana y se asomó, exclamando aquel nombre a todo pulmón cuando el susodicho cruzaba por ahí otra vez -¡Sigue moviéndolas para mí! ¡Tu trasero es magnífico, hombre!_

_Como respuesta, recibió un saludo con el dedo medio en todo su esplendor_

_Rió en compañía del irlandés_

_Qué bueno que el de ojos oliva estuviera tan sano"_

* * *

(1) El rey Enrique VIII de Inglaterra emitió una serie de leyes, las Actas de Gales, entre 1535-1542, que en términos legales anexionaban Gales a Inglaterra, disolviendo el sistema legal galés y prohibiendo el idioma galés en la administración o en el ámbito oficial


	2. Chapter 2

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest, algunas palabras altisonantes  
_

**Agradecimientos:**_ a Anniih, quien me permitió usar su idea original de "Horóscopos" para adaptarla a mis adefecios  
_

******Aclaraciones**: -_Gales es Piscis (1 de marzo - Día de San David) e Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de abril - Día de San Jorge)**  
**_

_-Las situaciones en letra cursiva no están seriadas, aunque tampoco al problema si lo toman así (?)  
_

_-Puede variar el punto de vista dependiendo de quién lo narre (Escocia, Gales, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte o Inglaterra)  
_

_-Se incluyen algunas circunstancias históricas que serán aclaradas en el momento  
_

_-**Lamento si Inglaterra me salió MUY OC. Fue inevitable, soy un asco para tratarlo**  
_

_¡Gracias n.n!  
_

_Owari~**  
**_

**Escocia:**_ Scott Kirkland  
_

**Gales:**_ Glen Kirkland  
_

**Irlanda**_: Bryan Kirkland  
_

**Irlanda del Norte**_: Ryan Kirkland_

* * *

.

.

**|| "нояоscоρо αl єsτılо ****Ĝ****α****l****esxIиglατeяяα" ||**

.

.

.

.

**«Sєgύŋ sυs sıgŋоs»**

.

.

.

.

**|| —Tαυяо— ||**

.

El signo Tauro es un alma paciente y constante, capaz de enorme dedicación, resistencia y perseverancia. La habilidad de seguir y terminar las cosas es uno de sus mayores dones

.

"_Y aunque parecía irreal, finalmente había pasado_

_Después de mucho esfuerzo y situaciones desesperantes, después de que muchos le dijeron que aquello era un estúpido sueño que nunca podría realizar, que simplemente no podía, estaba pasando_

_Tenía el proyecto concluido y en la palma de su mano_

_Reino Unido estaba conformado_

_Con todo lo que eso implicaba: la lealtad forzada de todos sus hermanos, de su apoyo en cada aspecto que pudiera placerle, la obediencia que podría servirse como el gran señor con los hombres de la periferia_

_Primero Gales, después Escocia y finalmente las Irlandas (1), su bastardos hermanos insolentes y escurridizos que, al fin, aplastó bajo el impulso de su voluntad, como al resto _

_Era Reino Unido_

_ÉL era Reino Unido y el mundo lo sabía_

_Al fin estaba sucediendo (2)_"

.

Una vez que su rumbo está trazado, lo sigue tenazmente sin titubear

.

"_Muchos decían que aquello era muy poco práctico, impropio de su naturaleza, casi rozando algún tipo de desvarío luego de toda la presión que había tenido gracias al fallecido Enrique VIII y Eduardo, sumando las disputas entre Isabel con María y el respectivo final que tenía a todos satisfechos (3)_

_Bueno, precisamente por eso no encontraba el menor problema en proceder como llevaba planeando algún tiempo, después de observar con curiosidad la manera en que se desplegaban los sucesos en España, Holanda y Francia_

_No le era ajeno el poder que ese Fernández de pacotilla se forjó gracias a sus ricas colonias; la manera en que Holanda se encargaba de transportar mercancías y esclavos por los territorios se pintaba como un buen negocio; el imbécil de Francia, como siempre, buscaba tener algún beneficio de las actividades de terceros sin esforzarse lo más mínimo_

_Era el completo juego de la política actual, una que establecía que, quien gobernara el océano, los gobernaría a todos_

_De ahí que algunos planes se hubiesen forjado en su mente a pesar de los problemas políticos y el curioso giro que estaba dando su economía, después de todo, ¿qué preocupación tenía él? Gracias a su muy eficiente y conveniente adquisición, su querido hermano mayor Gales era quien se encargaba de los deshechos y construcciones que los humanos daban en la corte_

_Se trató de una especie de apoyo para tomar parte activa de los enredos del mundo_

_Así, contra las quejas de los consejeros y los malos presagios de los adivinadores, adaptó un barco a sus bien meditados caprichos y salió a la mar_

_El sombrero de capitán y su gabardina roja con botones dorados hacían juego con las botas y la petulante sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca de sólo pensar que podría hacer aquello_

_Simplemente las consecuencias no importaban_

_Podría dominar el océano, y al mundo con él_"

.

Tiene una naturaleza muy práctica y desea ver resultados concretos de sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, si alguna vez concibe algo fantástico, seguramente tendrá que ver con objetivos materiales

.

_"-¿Qué tal está el estado de cuenta de los últimas inversiones en Hong Kong?_

_-Con el plazo de los intereses, se logró el aumento del 35% en un tiempo de 6 meses_

_-¿Y la gráfica comparativa con los resultados de los 3 años anteriores?_

_-Si sigue como hasta ahora, puede pensarse en una próxima inversión a finales de este año, cuando la ganancia neta se triplique_

_-Además, el 15% de ella puede reforzar el monto que se tiene en la bolsa de Sidney, lo que nos colocaría entre los 10 asociados beneficiaros del 25% del total_

_-¿Hay manera de que eso nos ayude con lo que se tiene en Alemania?_

_-… -frunció el ceño de manera MUY fea, soltando el humo de cigarro justo en su cara- Si preguntas eso, definitivamente quiere decir que eres un imbécil – sonrió con sorna –Bueno, eso todo mundo lo sabe, al fin y al cabo_

_-¡Scott, este no es momento para que te quieras hacer idiota! –respondió enseguida, cruzando los brazos - ¡Esto es de vital importancia! Y claro, eso te incluye a ti, estúpido_

_-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Ryan, jugando con el marcador rojo entre sus labios – Digo, ¿para qué nos estás cargando tan de repente con este trabajo? ¿Y por qué tuvimos que reunirnos? No es como si no hubieses podido esperar para el próximo mes – hizo un puchero - ¿Sabes que tuve que dejar plantando a Bryan sólo por venir? ¡Íbamos a jugar con las hachas de Dinamarca!_

_-¿De qué tanto beneficio estamos hablando? – cuestionó el mayor con evidente prepotencia, dirigiéndole una mirada que decía "Eres mierda" – Mejor dicho, ¿de CUANTO? Te meteré el dinero por el puto hocico si la cifra no supera los 6 números_

_Glen no dijo nada, pero sí se dignó a mirarlo con cotidiana apatía, en un intento de apoyo a las dudas expresadas… eso, o sólo se levantaría para largarse con Noruega y hablar de dragones_

_-Bueno, por algo muy sencillo – sonrió confiando, seguro de que su respuesta satisfacería las quejas – Si apresuramos estos cálculos, en un mes las cuentas de la Corona estarán atiborradas de ganancias_

_-Y extenderán nuestros cheques, ¿cierto?_

_-No, algo mejor_

_¿Qué podía ser mejor que tener dinero como para tirarse encima de él y revolcarse malsanamente?_

_-Arianella y Percival tuvieron una grandiosa idea… ¡esos fondos ser irán directamente a las arcas de los duendes y nos concederán 3 deseos a cada uno! ¡¿No es increíble?! –carcajeó con saña -¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CON ESO FINALMENTE ME DESHARÉ DE ESE MALDITO BASTARDO DEL VINO!_

_…_

_…_

_De repente, tuvo al escocés y al irlandés frente a él con auras muy parecidas a la de Rusia_

_Tragó en seco_

_-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! –gritaron al mismo tiempo_

_Y en un simple movimiento de manos, las hojas que tanto esfuerzo les había costado calcular, se partieron en miles de pedacitos, así como su sueño de borrar la existencia del sapo francés_

_Parecía que la venganza tendría que esperar_

_Los vio salir por la puerta con mucho coraje, casi destruyendo la madera y acabando con toda la decoración de pasillo, dejando sólo vidrios rotos y fragmentos de carísimas piezas de arte que vibraban de todas las maldiciones que soltaron en gritos_

_…_

_Cuando todo se quedó en silencio -señal de que ya se habían ido, por fortuna- Glen, quien había estado tan tranquilo como siempre, se levantó, tomó su portafolio y caminó hacia él_

_Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara_

_-¿Q-Qué?_

_La respuesta llegó con un ligero golpe de dedos en su nariz… por cierto, el "ligero" sólo era un decir, porque sí dolió_

_Y se retiró sin más_

_…_

_Oh, Dios, había sobrevivido…_

_L-Lo mejor sería no llamar a sus familiares en un buen tiempo"_

.

Necesita mucho la seguridad, estabilidad y paz; rara vez hará cambios, a menos que no tenga más remedio

.

_"-¡No, mierda! ¡No lo haré! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de pedirme eso!_

_-No soy yo quien lo hace_

_-¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Pues entonces esto debe ser un sueño, porque sólo eso explicaría que estuviese frente a tu patético rostro hablando sobre esto!_

_Lo vio suspirar cansado, acción que siempre lo sacaba de quicio. De todos modos intentó aparentar lo contrario al sonreír con cinismo, confiado, aunque estuviese extremadamente incrédulo por dentro_

_-Sí, ¡un sueño! Solamente de ese modo te dirigirías a mí con tanta confianza, ¡e insolencia! Vamos, no tengo tiempo para esto – agitó su mano con desdén, casi como si quisiera ahuyentarlo – Anda, déjame despertar y así verte en el desayuno diciéndome "Buenos días" con esa encantadora sumisión –destacó, afilando la mirada, buscando perturbarlo de algún modo_

_Como siempre, no lo logró_

_-En ese caso – respondió con calma, sin ningún tipo de expresión en particular – No tendrás problema en escuchar que desde hace mucho sólo haces el ridículo frente a tu gente y ante tus propios Jefes con el asuntos de los piratas y esos viajecitos que no sirven de nada, salvo para atender a esa colonia tuya que guarda a toda la gente que ya no pudo soportar seguir junto a ti (4)– lo soltó en un tono tan despectivo, que provocó su ira enseguida - Vaya, no me sorprendería que pronto quisiera tomar sus propias decisiones, como Ana (5), que me sigue confiando los asuntos de Estado e insiste con eso de que me convierta la capital de Reino Unido, ¿sabes? Es un poco cansado tener que seguir rechazándola, digo, tengo mis propios asuntos_

_-¡Glen, cierra la maldita boca! – le gritó sin control, apretando los puños con furia - ¡NO ERES NADIE! ¡Así que deja de creerte el importante y de joderme tus estupideces!_

_-Oh, ¿no era esto un sueño? – su mirada opaca le hizo enseñar los dientes en un gesto agresivo – No entiendo por qué estás tan alterado_

_Su incapacidad de responderle evidenció, una vez más, lo vulnerable e idiota que siempre había sido ante él_

_Aunque le hubiese ganado la guerra desde hacía mucho, aunque estuviese sujeto a él con las Actas de Gales y sometido ante sus administrativos caprichos, Glen siempre era inalcanzable, inalterable y orgulloso_

_Nunca lo había conquistado enteramente, era el hecho que le restregaba su actitud y esas palabras que no dudaba en soltarle_

_Maldito_

_-Bien, ya te lo estás tomando en serio – continuó – No tengo el interés de meterme a un nivel personal, pero Arthur, es necesario que me escuches y contemples lo que te digo_

_Siempre terminaba haciéndolo, aunque no quisiera_

_-Los tiempos cambian, las necesidades también – entrecerró los ojos– Evoluciona junto con ellas, y seguirás siendo una de las grandes naciones que permanece en el mundo – suspiró –Eso es todo_

_Haciendo un leve cabeceo como reverencia, dio la media vuelta y se alejó, siendo inevitable mirar su capa ondearse con el movimiento y que hacía juego con la insoportable elegancia que lo caracterizaba_

_"Deja de ser pirata, ya no funciona para ti"_

_…_

_Al parecer, no tenía otra opción"_

.

Tiene un sentido innato de armonía con la naturaleza, dejando que las cosas crezcan y se desarrollen a su tiempo, así como la paciencia de desarrollar algo hasta su culminación

.

"_Hoy era el día, ¡hoy era el día!_

_Se levantó de la elemental, pero cómoda cama mientras buscaba su capa rápidamente y se ajustaba las pequeñas botas. No tuvo atención en su peinado o en ajustarse bien la camisa, aunque el agua fría conque había lavado su rostro lo despertó suficiente para tomar un pequeño pan que guardaba en una cajita y llevárselo a la boca, saliendo corriendo de la choza con dirección al bosque_

_El pasto que crujía bajo sus pies, el olor de la mañana y el cielo gris blancuzco lo animaron aún más de lo que ya, acelerando su carrera con todas las infantiles fuerzas que tenía_

_Es que ese era el día_

_El pensamiento se acentuó en cuanto vio a Gales esperarlo bajo la sombra de un roble particularmente grande del paraje, portando una pequeña bolsa de cuero y el característico arco con flechas que no soltaba ni siquiera para dormir_

_-¡Glen! – lo llamó con euforia, no preocupándose por ocultarlo - ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Aquí!_

_En cuanto terminó de acercarse, se detuvo un segundo para recuperar aire_

_-Buenos días – respondió con tranquilidad – No tardaste nada_

_-¡No podía! ¡No me lo permitiría! – sonrió sin reparo - ¡Es que hoy es el día! - bajó un poco la mirada – S-Sé que debes estar ocupado, ¡p-pero g-gracias por venir!_

_-Está bien – le regaló una palmada cálida en su cabeza, cosa que lo alegró desmesuradamente - ¿Nos vamos? Ya casi es la hora_

_-¡Sí!_

_Caminaron uno junto al otro a paso rápido, ya que el lugar al que irían todavía estab km_

_Iban en silencio, pero el que siempre se producía junto a su hermano era muy cómodo, familiar, casi cálido que le inspiraba confianza… b-bueno, sí, ¿cómo no la tendría con él? No sólo por las cosas que le había enseñado y que compartían a pesar de la distancia geográfica, sino porque le ofreció la oportunidad de algo increíble, algo que tenía que ver precisamente con ese día_

_…_

_Luego de atravesar una marcada colina, llegaron a una zona especialmente boscosa y de enredaderas con muchísimas flores de grandes tamaños_

_Era una pequeña colonia de hadas, y la mayoría de ellas estaban rodeando un árbol con tronco de color verde oscuro y hojas púrpuras, azules, con luces brillando como pétalos_

_Todas los recibieron con emoción, apresurándolos a acercarse porque "ya era la hora"_

_Empero, dejaron que él fuera quien se colocara enfrente del punto principal, ¡y no era para menos! Porque aquello que nacería fue cuidado, atendido, protegido y cuidado por él... claro, Glen fue quien se lo regaló como obsequio de cumpleaños, pero la mayoría del crédito era propio_

_En medio de los murmullos, todos se callaron en cuanto aquel hoyo del tronco cubierto por esponjosas y brillantes nubes empezó a abrirse_

_…_

_Ante su mirada de alegría, asomó la cabeza un… conejo verde pistache, que lo miró con mucha curiosidad_

_Sonrió abiertamente, no controlando el impulso de reír_

_-Arthur – de repente, su hermano estaba junto a él, susurrándole al oído – Debes ponerle un nombre, es lo primero que debe salir de tu boca para que se forme un lazo verdadero entre ustedes_

_¡Tenía uno perfecto!_

_-¡Arianella!_

_Entonces, salió del hoyo y voló por el lugar gracias a sus lindas y mullidas alas_

_-La cuidaste bien – dijo apenas sonriendo – Me alegro por ti_

_No respondió nada, pero agradeció aquello en silencio y mirando a su nueva amiga que ya empezaba a jugar con las hadas_

_¡Arianella y él vivirían grandes aventuras!"_

.

Tiene gran dedicación a sus seres queridos y les provee una atmósfera cálida y conducente a su desarrollo. Sin embargo, tiende a apegarse y a tratar de evitar que los demás cambien

.

"_No podía evitar preguntarse qué hizo mal para que las cosas resultaran así_

_A pesar de que habían pasado varios siglos, la cuestión saltaba en su mente con igual ardor cada que los veía a ellos_

_Escocia y Canadá (6)_

_Gales y Australia (7)_

_Cada uno se hizo cargo de un pequeño a su debido tiempo, como tal, pasaron lo mismo que él cuando se trató de la administración, la política y cada aspecto de la vida común_

_Llegaron al mismo nivel emocional que él, ya que podía observar la forma en que se preocupaban –a su manera, claro-, por la salud, el desarrollo y la alegría de esos niños, justo como le tocó con Estados Unidos_

_No podía afirmar que el cariño se desarrolló de manera similar, pero sí existió uno, al menos eso intuyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar la frustración de Scott al enterarse de los avances militares en varias batallas intercoloniales de Matthew, o la inusual atención que Glen procuraba a Kyle en sus conflictos con los aborígenes_

_El punto que ya no concordó con el suyo, fue la relación que se dio después de los inevitables conflictos –rápidos y pacíficos, respectivamente-:_

_Escocia era capaz de tratar sin resentimientos a Canadá, comportándose con esa extraña familiaridad y despreocupación, provocando en el de ojos lila sonrisas nerviosas pero sinceras, aun cuando las conversaciones estaban plagadas de groserías, perversiones y cosas así –suponía-_

_Gales siempre manejaba sus casi inexistentes emociones sistemáticamente, por lo que no le parecía raro que hubiese solucionado sus problemas con Australia con tanta diplomacia y calma, empero, sí que permitiera que Kyle se tomara tantas libertades con él, como abrazarlo, saltarle encima, hablarle sin recato y compartir las ínfimas cosas como si de un perico se tratara; sobre todo que le siguiera la conversación, luciendo con muchísima sutileza la auténtica alegría de pasar esos momentos juntos_

_¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo con Alfred? ¿En verdad se había equivocado tanto como para que chocaran de aquella forma?_

_Sólo le dio atención, cariño, dedicación; lo apreciaba de verdad aunque restringirle ciertas libertades indicó lo contrario_

_No fue que lo odiara, tampoco que lo considerara inútil, sólo… solamente no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de muchas cosas: era demasiado descuidado, impredecible y poco consciente de la realidad internacional; su actitud imperativa, instintiva, apenas meditada no servía en ese momento_

_Querer hacérselo entender no fue tomado como esperaba, sin embargo_

_¿Es que de verdad se había equivocado tanto?"_

.

Su inteligencia funciona de forma muy deliberada, metódica, y le disgusta que le obliguen o le apresuren a dar una opinión sobre una idea antes de haberla digerido

.

_"Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, simplemente llegaba a una inevitable conclusión_

_No sabía si era buena o mala, pero ya era definitivo que no podía retroceder por mucho que lo deseara o negara el hecho_

_Claro, la problemática pasó por las distintas y complicadas etapas características de su forma de pensar; hubo vueltas, grietas, meditaciones con las que intentó librarse y continuar su vida, tan fresco como las flores de la mañana_

_Nunca más podría hacer algo así, no desde aquella extraña tarde de hacía una semana y el embrollo en que se obligó a entrar_

_Al principio culpó a Glen, obvio: siendo el que disparó el meollo, venía bastante bien reprocharle y maldecirlo por decir cosas que los llevaron a una distorsión de la realidad conocida; después, sin poder evitarlo, se planteó el punto desde diversas perspectivas, siendo la de la negación la más cómoda, pero la más estúpida si analizaba con calma el peso de las palabras establecidas por el mayor_

_La ida y vuelta de sus cavilaciones intentaron muchos medios de escape, sin embargo, cada una regresó al inicio, haciéndolo ver como un reverendo idiota que no era capaz de pensar en aquello sin sonrojarse y reprocharse por actuar como una quinceañera_

_Pero aun así ya no tuvo mucho de qué preocuparse, porque el resultado final vino a ser algo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo y que deseaba como un fervor auténtico_

_Que lo admitiera todavía era cosa diferente_

_-¡Arthur! – de la nada sintió el peso de dos brazos acomodándose en sus hombros, arrancándole una mueca de completo fastidio - ¿Qué haces, hermanito?_

_-¡Háganse a un lado! –se quejó mientras intentaba apartarse - ¡No estoy de humor para ustedes!_

_-Tú nunca estás de humor para nada – canturreó Irlanda - ¡Eres peor que una anciana amargada cuando se trata de diversión!_

_-Sólo te falta vivir en una casa llena de tacitas de té y un gato – secundó Irlanda del Norte- ¡Oh, espera! ¿No los tienes ya?_

_-¡Argh, si vinieron a molestar, con gusto los acompaño a la puerta para sacarlos a patadas!_

_-Hey, ¡tranquilo! – dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¡Aunque no lo creas, vinimos por un asunto muy importante!_

_-¡Jah! –soltó con burla - ¡Su concepto de "importante" difiere mucho del mío, puedo asegurarlo!_

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Por supuesto!_

_-Ah, vaya, significa que ya todo está resuelto, entonces_

_-Nos encantará escuchar tu respuesta_

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_La mirada pícara y de complicidad que le lanzaron no le gusta PARA NADA_

_-¿Qué le vas a contestar a Glen sobre su propuesta?_

_Enrojeció de golpe, alejándose al instante de ellos con demasiada torpeza y molestia_

_-¡E-ESO NO ES D-DE SU INCUMBENCIA!_

_-¡Sí lo es! –se le acercaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Se trata del futuro de nuestros hermanos!_

_Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el sillón con una Irlanda de cada lado picándole las mejillas y dándole pequeños pero efectivos golpes en las costillas_

_-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Dinos qué le dirás!_

_-¡No, mejor qué sentiste en ese momento!_

_-¡Estabas tan rojo que creí que te iba a dar un ataque!_

_-¡Más bien, le iba a dar uno a Scott! ¿Viste la cara de "Me lleva la mierda" que puso cuando salió de cuarto?_

_-¡Lo lamento por el pobre diablo con el que se desquitó!_

_-¡Me sorprende que no te matara ahí mismo! ¡Y a Glen!_

_-Hablando de él, ¿notaste lo particularmente serio que estaba? ¡Podrá parecer una estatua, pero apuesto mis calzoncillos de la suerte a que no dejaba de temblar!_

_-¡Yo apuesto los míos a que ahora mismo lo está matando la duda! ¡Seguro que tras esa seriedad no deja de pensar en la respuesta esperada!_

_-¿Y cómo, si se declaró?_

_-¡Y a su hermano menor!_

_-¡Qué intenso!_

_Aunque les gritó millones de insultos e intentó escapar por todos sus medios, el par simplemente lo neutralizó, obligándolo a escuchar todas esas vergonzosas, disparatadas y estúpidas palabras que lo hicieron colorarse a más no poder, aparte de sentirse el idiota más grande de la historia de la humanidad_

_Es que todo lo que decían era cierto, venía a cuento para el análisis que todavía llevaba en su consciencia:_

_Gales, en medio de una extrañísima discusión que se dio cuando todos se habían reunido en casa de Ryan, sin saber cómo y sin un aviso siquiera, se le declaró sentimentalmente hablando, pidiéndole con sutil delicadeza una oportunidad para tratarlo en un plano más personal y así pasar más tiempo juntos en otro sentido_

_La tal respuesta que alegaban los gemelos era esa, si accedería o no al punto_

_Ya la sabía, pero todavía no estaba listo para decirla_

_-¡MALDITA SEA, ARTHUR! – le jalaron las mejillas a la vez - ¡Tienes que decirnos lo que le responderás!_

_No, todavía no"_

.

Es, además, muy difícil de influenciar una vez que se decide por algo

.

_"No, no era de la incumbencia de nadie lo que dejaba o no de creer_

_Por eso mismo, no entendía el afán de Francia, Estados Unidos y hasta el del Japón por comentar el asunto con sus respectivas personalidades_

_El idiota francés no paraba de burlarse y señalarle con el dedo de manera despectiva_

_El irresponsable estadounidense se reía tal cual niño, acompañado de esa cosa gris que llamaba "Tony" y aseguraba, según, ser un extraterrestre_

_El reservado japonés no era tan insistente, pero que alguien tan maduro sacara el tema con la preocupación con la que se miraría a un loco era desesperante_

_Y contando casi a la mayoría de las naciones, ¿qué demonios les importaba si creía en la magia o no? ¡Ellos, pobres ilusos que subestimaban el poder de la naturaleza!_

_Jah, ya verían cuando completara su más grandioso conjuro, ¡se tragarían sus palabras, simples mortales!_

_Menos contando a Rusia… claro, si es que no terminaba invocándolo"_

.

Tiene tres defectos principales: su testarudez, su falta de interés en desviarse de su cómoda rutina, y su tendencia a insistir en el realismo

.

_"Inglaterra era terco, tan terco que incluso sacaba de quicio a alguien como él_

_Por más razones coherentes, simples, razonables que se le dieran, simplemente las ignoraba por mero capricho, procediendo como la Providencia le había dado a entender y saliendo airoso gracias a la suerte… es decir, a que lo tenía a él para estar cubriendo sus destrozos y administrar con el mínimo de consciencia lo que el reino producía_

_No decía eso con intenciones de quedarse con el crédito, él no era de los sujetos que simplemente tomaban algo para moderarlo y darse títulos que no servían para nada_

_No, es que aquello era la verdad, y era justificado puesto que no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, sino los superiores que veían como su hermano, con todo y las buenas ganancias que sacaban de sus motines, se convirtió en un pirata en la completa extensión de la palabra: desalmado, violento, ebrio tanto de ron como de dinero, impulsivo, instintivo, cínico, burlón, lleno de una sed de prepotencia que no se llenaba con nada, ni siquiera con saberse dueño de las joyas de Oriente y Occidente_

_Se preguntaba constantemente qué tanto más podría seguir hundiéndose en un papel que iba en contra de todo aquello de lo que creyó alguna vez, exaltando por encima de las circunstancias que así estaba bien, que no tenía la mínima intención de cambiar ahora que "había encontrado la manera de introducirse de eficiente manera en el juego de la política mundial, y de paso, divertirse a costa de los enemigos de la nación"_

_"Basura" si le preguntaban, sin embargo, a pesar de los constantes problemas que debía solucionar gracias a sus ocurrencias de último minuto, no existía realmente una queja contra él_

_No las tendría en tanto lo dejara en paz, aún si eso significaba que pasara años sin pisar el castillo y tener la tranquilidad de que al menos no tendría que lidiar con su actitud de niño petulante que se creía el centro del mundo, más por la… relación que llevaban desde el siglo XIII, y que en esos años en particular, se desvivía por recordársela_

_Debía ser un capricho de Dios que su etapa de rebeldía y prepotencia coincidiera con las necesidades de la época, en serio_

_-¡Gales! – lo observó entrar a su habitación con el cuidado digno de un chimpancé; la sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes le recordaba mucho a la de Escocia - ¿Dónde diablos estuviste en la mañana? ¡Se suponía que acompañarías a los guardias a mi barco para revisar los cofres que le robé al idiota de España!_

_No tenía ni un día que había llegado de altamar y ya tenía ganas de estrellarle la cara contra el piso. Suspiró_

_-Es más fácil que los trasladen y se haga el conteo aquí_

_-¡Pero eso le quita lo divertido! –se plantó encima de escritorio, evitando que siguiera redactando unas cartas para ciertos duques de Francia - ¿No te parece más emocionante hacerlo en el sitio donde se llevó a cabo la batalla? Al menos así vivirías algo más de lo que pasa en el castillo_

_-Si tú lo dices – dejó la pluma y se recargó en el mullido respaldo de la silla – La falta de discreción no representa un problema para ti, por lo que veo_

_-Lleno de orgullo a las personas –aseguró, jugando distraídamente con una de las hojas –Nada puede ser más motivante que ver desembarcar oro…_

_-De un barco pirata–interrumpió – Y más cuando en las calles se muestras dibujos de los más buscados y se ofrecen recompensas por sus capturas – cerró los ojos, cansado – Es motivante, entiendo el punto_

_…_

_-No cambiar de rutina te ha vuelto más descuidado, Arthur_

_-¡No voy a hacerlo! ¿No entiendes que se trata de la mejor manera para demostrarle al mundo quién soy?_

_-No te lo estoy pidiendo, aunque difiero mucho de tu concepto_

_-¡No me trates como idiota!_

_-No lo hago, pero me dejas pensando_

_-¡Eres un maldito antipático que no entiende nada! –soltó ya con saña – Pero claro, ¿qué más podría esperarme de ti? Sólo te quejas sin saber lo que ocurre – sonrió de lado –Qué bueno que no fuiste al barco, porque de haberte puesto así allá, no hubiese dudado en demostrarte quién es el sigue mandando en frente de todo el mundo. Tuviste suerte, ¿no te parece?_

_Intercambiaron miradas por unos minutos_

_…_

_Inglaterra era terco, TERCO como sólo él sabía serlo, y que anduviera con su actitud de pirata bastardo no ayudaba en nada_

_Claro, no por eso le quitaba el mérito de todo lo que había logrado, aunque un tanto más de la mitad hubiese sido gracias a él_

_Estaba agotado_

_-Iré a ver los cofres –se levantó, no desviando en ningún momento sus orbes – Seguramente ya están aquí – suspiró – ¿Por qué no vas un rato a descansar? Se nota que no has dormido en días_

_Y se retiró dándole la impresión de que "había ganado"_

_Era demasiado problemático llevarle al contraria a cosas que no tenían sentido"_

.

Trabaja paciente y constantemente hasta lograr lo que quiere, o hasta que se convence de que es totalmente imposible

.

_"Miraban el desarrollo de los sucesos con expectante emoción… no, no, ¡con más que eso! Casi estaban eufóricos, divertidos hasta donde su caótico sentido del gusto les permitía_

_Esto era muchísimo más violento que una pelea entre Escocia e Inglaterra; más complicado que una discusión de Austria y Prusia; más misteriosa que una mirada entre Gales y Noruega; ¡más divertida que darle un buen par de golpes a Estados Unidos! E increíblemente más tierno que Canadá y Kumajirou -¿así se llamaba?-_

_No obstante, el sujeto que combinaba todos esos aspectos era su hermano menor, Arthur, el ser más testarudo y amante de las reglas que hubiesen conocido_

_Normalmente no muchas cosas les llamaban la atención de él, al menos no en un sentido tan personal y duradero puesto que Irlanda tenía sus propios asuntos e Irlanda del Norte pensaba más en la manera de evadir el trabajo, ¡pero aquello era una mina de oro!_

_Es que el de ojos esmeralda tenía una particular forma de demostrar las cosas que lo aquejaban, así como la respectiva meditación que se derivaba eso y los lineamientos para proceder. No por nada se habían divertido varias veces a su costa, burlándose o ayudando como les convenía, digno papel de hermanos mayores_

_Pero esto… ¡wo, es que esto…!_

_Si Arthur por sí mismo los entretenía, resultaba un espectáculo de leyenda cuando todas las dudas se evidenciaban frente al causante, que en este caso, venía a ser una de las existencias más indescifrables que hubiesen conocido_

_Glen se les imaginaba como algún mago del tiempo, de esos que sólo estaban al pendiente de los acontecimientos del mundo y los asesoraban sin el mayor interés cuando, irónicamente, se trataba de su objetivo principal de vida_

_El desarrollo de Inglaterra junto a Gales era divertida en su medida, pero el rumbo que ahora habían tomado las cosas, sencillamente se convirtió en la telenovela que los traía mordiendo el pañuelo con angustia y que los obligaba a tirarle cosas a la pantalla de la televisión cuando les cortaban el capítulo en lo más emocionante_

_Al igual que una telenovela, o una de esas curiosas series japonesas –nota mental: pedirle a Honda que les mandara un cargamento de eso-, no veían para cuando terminaría, no con la actitud de Arthur y el aparente desinterés de Glen por algo que no fuera… ammm… lo-que-fuera_

_Y es que de eso se trataba: habían notado a lo largo de varios meses el cambio de interés que el mayor le generaba al menor, es decir, el aprecio de "hermano" terminó en un bote de basura y saltó a la luz otro tipo de sentimiento_

_Fue así como veían la constante lucha del inglés en diferentes planos: primero en el interior, aceptándolo o no; después, debatiendo si haría algo o no; por último, si lo exteriorizaría o no_

_Por cómo se desarrolló el asunto, con todo y sus consecuencias, optó por tomar el camino difícil, es decir, aceptarlo y tratar de transmitírselo a Glen_

_¡Fue cuando el espectáculo comenzó!_

_No paraban de reír por esa torpe y "seria" actitud que tenía cerca del mayor; por sus sonrojos y palabras que no terminaba; por las contradicciones y los intentos forzados; por las veces que lo observaba embelesado y sus autoreproches por parecer una estúpida chiquilla_

_Gales era quien le agregaba misterio: si nunca supieron leer sus intenciones, menos en un plano más personal, así que lo único que habían alcanzado a distinguir era una actitud normal, natural a comparación del otro; trabajaba como siempre, hablaba como siempre y evitaba los problemas como siempre_

_¿Tendría, aunque fuera, un pequeñísimo interés en Inglaterra? ¿Al menos del tipo que estaba intentando expresar?_

_Si ellos se cuestionaban eso, Arthur también; si a ellos les desmotivaba que no se notara un cambio, a Arthur también; si ellos no le veían fin al problema, Arthur tampoco_

_Fue así que luego de varios meses de mucho esfuerzo, dejó de correr tras él, de hablarle con tanta impaciencia y de mirarlo a los ojos para poner atención a la suela de sus zapatos con una decepción que ni el mismo Papa habría tenido cuando le robaron el Santo Grial_

_Parecía que se había dado por vencido_

_Mordieron el pañuelo de pura amargura, ¡esto no podía terminar así! ¡NO PODÍA! Empero, no lo culpaban, ¡GALES NO AYUDABA EN NADA! Y como su hermanito no era precisamente paciente o de gran confianza cuando se trataban de relaciones sentimentales, el resultado parecía definitivo_

_Después de todo, gracias al complicado carácter que tenía, sabían que así era porque nunca se daba por vencido, a menos que viera por sí mismo que no podía hacer nada más_

_…_

_"Parecía", claro, porque el destino era capaz de dar muchas sorpresas… o quizá, siempre estuvieron ahí y nunca se dieron cuenta_

_Optaron más por lo segundo cuando, al día siguiente de haber dado por terminada su telenovela – demandarían a la productora por su final del nabo- fueron temprano a la casa del de ojos verde oliva para molestarlo en tono de venganza_

_Fue… ammm… interesante que lo primero que se encontraran cuando botaron la puerta de una patada fuera precisamente a un Arthur bajando por las escaleras, somnoliento, sin zapatos, sin calcetines, carente de pantalón –y quizá de ropa interior- sólo cubierto por una camisa que no se notaba de su propiedad_

_Las particulares marcas en sus piernas, en su cuello y la forma en que se quedó petrificado al reconocerlos, seguido de ponerse más rojo que el mismísimo color rojo (¿), delataron parte de la verdad_

_De la siguiente parte se encargó Glen, que apareció por el pasillo con dos tazas de té apenas cubierto con un sexy bóxer azul marino y lleno de marcas en el torso_

_…_

_Tuvieron que salir corriendo para salvar su vida, es decir, no era lindo morir a manos de la invocación de una antícora y de los dientes de Fafnir, quienes se notaban muy bien dispuestos a arrancarles un brazo apenas los tuvieran al alcance_

_… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Se alegraban de que todo hubiese resultado bien!_

_Claro, eso no quitaba que les mandarían los costos de su estancia en el hospital"_

* * *

(1) Gales fue anexado a Inglaterra en el 1284, Escocia en 1707 e Irlanda (que para entonces era un solo país) en 1800

(2) Reino Unido quedó conformado oficialmente en 1801 con el nombre "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda"

(3) Cuando Enrique VIII murió en 1547, asumió el trono su hijo Eduardo VI, quien falleció en 1553 -a los 15 años-. María –la hija que tuvo con Catalina de Aragón- subió al trono y derrocó las reformas introducidas por su padre y sometió de nuevo a UK a la disciplina del Papa, causa por la cual se comentieron persecuciones y masacres a la problación protestante. Luego de varios conflictos, fue condenada a muerte y ascendió a la corona Isabel

(4) Recuérdese que la población que fundó la primera colonia inglesa en Estados Unidos –Jamestown, en el estado actual de Virginia- fueron inmigrantes que buscaban oportunidades que Inglaterra no pudo ofrecerles en aspectos tanto económicos como religiosos –claro, como actualmente sigue pasando en todos los países del mundo-

(5) Es Ana I de Inglaterra y Escocia, la última gobernante de la casa de los Estuardo. Bajo su gobierno ambos reinos se unieron y formaron algo así como "la segunda fase" de Reino Unido – la primera fue con Gales, a pesar de que oficialmente se anexionó-

(6) La población de mayor importancia en Canadá como colonia, fue Nueva Escocia, y la que finalmente tuvo más actividad en los posteriores conflictos con Francia y en la anexión de otros territorios

(7) La primera colonia que se estableció en Australia fue llamada Nueva Gales del Sur, que abarcó un poco más de la mitad de todo la isla


	3. Chapter 3

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest, algunas palabras altisonantes, lemon, un Inglaterra algo OC  
_

**Agradecimientos:**_ a Anniih, quien me permitió usar su idea original de "Horóscopos" para adaptarla a mis adefecios  
_

******Aclaraciones**: -_Gales es Piscis (1 de marzo - Día de San David) e Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de abril - Día de San Jorge)**  
**_

_-Las situaciones en letra cursiva no están seriadas, aunque tampoco al problema si lo toman así (?)  
_

_-Puede variar el punto de vista dependiendo de quién lo narre (Escocia, Gales, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte o Inglaterra)  
_

_-Se incluyen algunas circunstancias históricas que serán aclaradas en el momento  
_

_**-Es el último capítulo de esta serie, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y nos estaremos viendo~**  
_

_¡Gracias n.n!  
_

_Owari~**  
**_

**Escocia:**_ Scott Kirkland  
_

**Gales:**_ Glen Kirkland  
_

**Irlanda**_: Bryan Kirkland  
_

**Irlanda del Norte**_: Ryan Kirkland_

* * *

.

.

**|| "нояоscоρо αl єsτılо ****Ĝ****α****l****esxIиglατeяяα" ||**

.

.

.

.

**«Sєgύŋ sυs sıgŋоs»**

.

.

.

.

**—**** "****Cомρατıвılıdad" — **

.

Piscis mostrará ternura, benevolencia y apoyo; esto atraerá enormemente a Tauro. Por otro lado, Piscis se sentirá atraído por la estabilidad, la fuerza y la fiabilidad de Tauro, y disfrutará teniendo una pareja en la que puede confiar

.

_"Y una vez más, la mente se le había ido al mundo de los dragones calcinadores cuando la junta se tornó estúpida y ruidosa… o sea, 20 minutos después de que empezara y 5 luego de que Estados Unidos se ofreciera a comenzar su exposición sobre una nueva propuesta de energización_

_Al siguiente minuto Inglaterra saltó diciendo sus inconformidades_

_A los dos lo apoyó China_

_A los tres México saltó alegando que era mierda_

_A los cuatro Rusia propuso que todos se hicieran uno con él_

_Y a los cinco, nuevamente cada quien se encontraba en su discusión personal que implicaba golpear, insultar y apedrear al primero que se le cruzara en frente_

_Las juntas mundiales siempre resultan así, y por eso Noruega, Suecia, Islandia, Hong Kong y él ya tenían una esquina asignada donde quedarse mientras el resto se dejaba llevar por las más incoherentes emociones_

_Decir que le interesaban los motivos sería una vil mentira_

_Decir que no le divertía sería una muchísima más grande_

_Así que como todas las ocasiones anteriores, se limitó a observar las desventuras de sus hermanos: Escocia ya peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Rusia, Irlanda le pintaba la cara a un noqueado Lituania, Irlanda del Norte huía con entera diversión de los tomates de España, Inglaterra ya demostraba sus habilidades como espadachín ante Francia y Austria luego de que el primero le hiciera un comentario ofensivo sobre Mozart_

_Vamos, un poco de actividad no le caía nada mal a nadie, pero ya presentía que después de eso, él tendría que cargar con los destrozos físicos y mentales de cuatro tontos que no podían abstenerse ante la menor provocación_

_Y claro, así fue: después de que desalojaron el edificio por la explosión de una pequeña bomba con la que amenazó Estados Unidos, los cuatro tontos se reunieron en torno a él_

_Escocia le sacó la billetera – no es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero era más sencillo dejarlo- y se largó maldiciendo el tubo del ruso_

_Irlanda sólo se despidió y le pidió la dirección de Lituania para mandarle unos quita-manchas para el marcador permanente que usó en su rostro_

_Irlanda del Norte solicitó un poco de dinero para irse a su hotel, ya que necesitaba un baño con urgencia_

_Inglaterra simplemente se quejó de todos en voz alta, sobándose los brazos de una manera que no pasó de a desapercibido a su ojo experto en cuestiones médicas prácticas_

_-¿Qué te sucede? – inició tranquilo, interrumpiendo el discurso de reproche que su hermano mantenía acaloradamente - ¿Te molestan las mangas del saco?_

_-¿P-Por qué lo dices? – ese ínfimo tartamudeo indicaba que había dado en un tema cuestionable_

_-Desde hace rato las frotas con insistencia_

_-¡A-Ah! Bueno, sí, un poco: este tipo de tela no sirve cuando se trata de moverte mucho, ¡irrita bastante!_

_-Uhn – observando que otra vez dejaban pasar al edificio, le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera –Vamos un momento adentro_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Hay unas cosas que tenemos que hacer_

_Normalmente Inglaterra no accedía con tanta facilidad, y menos si no respondían con satisfacción las preguntas que surgían de tanto misterio, pero cuando se trataba de él intentaba contenerse, ya que sabía que había significado serio… y más que nada porque no saldría con alguna broma digna de las Irlandas_

_Su reputación lo precedía, que alegría_

_…_

_Fueron a la enfermería, una que se encontraba vacía gracias a que a alguien le había dado un ataque en plena calle y necesitaban que la enfermera a cargo fuera en la ambulancia_

_Sintió esa inquietud en Arthur, sin embargo, antes que explicarle su estancia ahí, le pidió que se sentara en la silla y se quitara el saco_

_-O-Oye, no sé qué estarás imaginando, ¡p-pero no me pasa nada! Si es por lo de los brazos, ¡sólo es una reacción por el tipo de tela!_

_-No estarías tan nervioso si se tratara solamente de eso – lo escuchó dar un respingo, como si hubiese sido descubierto –Hazlo, esto no tomará mucho tiempo_

_Sacó de un anaquel alcohol, agua oxigenada, gasas, algodón y vendas. Material de oficina, prácticamente_

_Cuando volvió hacia el descubrió lo que ya sospechaba: varias rasgaduras de color rojo se apreciaban en la tela de sus mangas, indicando varios cortes que seguramente se hizo al estar peleando con Francia y Austria_

_-Vas a regañarme, ¿cierto? – se quejó con cierta molesta y viendo hacia otro lado con toda dignidad- ¡No lo necesito! Y antes de que lo hagas, debes saber que está muy justificado, ¡No iba a permitir que ese bastardo y aquel…!_

_-Arthur – lo llamó, logrando regresar su vista –No tienes que explicarme nada_

_-Tengo qué si vas a empezar a decirme lo inmaduro que soy_

_-No iba a hacerlo_

_Tomó su brazo, y quitando el botón cercano a la muñeca, le subió la manga con cuidado, revelando los cortes de toda la extensión_

_-No puedo cuestionar tus peleas si se dan a partir de algo que consideras importante – suspiró mientras preparaba un algodón con alcohol – Tampoco voy a decirte que tengas más cuidado, o que evites cosas complicadas, sólo que la próxima vez me avises lo más pronto posible sobre tus heridas_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Para atenderte_

_-… no soy un niño que no puede hacerlo por sí mismo_

_-Ya lo sé, por eso lo digo –sonrió apenas – Como hombre herido necesitas que alguien te cure con rapidez, ¿no? Así, en tu próxima pelea, podrás contraatacar sin problemas_

_…_

_Se miraron por unos minutos en silencio_

_Inglaterra abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras un bonito color rojo hacía presencia en sus mejillas_

_Él sonreía con esa ligereza que nada decía, pero todo al mismo tiempo_

_…_

_Con un asentamiento rápido de cabeza, el inglés miró a otro lado, permitiendo que lo atendiera con confianza. Lo hizo enseguida, aplicando con el cuidado correspondiente el algodón mojado en alcohol_

_-P-Pero valió la pena, ¿sabes? – comenzó mientras fruncía el ceño con victoria y con esa sonrisa nerviosa que le daba un aspecto poco convincente - ¡Ese estúpido sapo francés se tragó sus palabras! Ojala hubieras visto cómo se fue llorando cuando le corte esa camisa de mal gusto que le costó muchísimo dinero_

_-Sí, lo vi_

_-¡Aunque no tanto cuando Roderich se distrajo por darme un discurso motivando sobre la figura de Mozart y su rivalidad con Salieri!_

_Y con esas palabras haciendo eco, se tomó la libertad de extender un poco más su sonrisa, seguro de que Arthur no la vería por esta narrando con atrayente seguridad la satisfacción de su reciente batalla_

_Esos momentos eran buenos, a pesar de todo_

_Quizá no era tan malo que su hermano se la pasara peleando por insignificancias"_

.

La amabilidad, empatía e imaginación de Piscis logran maravillas a la hora de suavizar el pragmatismo y la resistencia al cambio de Tauro. Y la calma realista de Tauro ayuda a Piscis a enfocar sus habilidades creativas para sentirse, a la vez, querido y adorado

.

_"-G-Glen, no creo que esto sea una buena idea_

_-Lo es, sólo relájate_

_-¡Es fácil decirlo para ti porque ya estás acostumbrado!_

_-¿Y tú no? Tengo entendido que sigues conviviendo mucho con las criaturas mágicas_

_-¡Pero no con dragones!_

_Si el día había comenzado bastante prometedor con la invitación de Gales a su casa para ir a visitar juntos una vieja colonia de hadas que no había visto en muchas décadas, debía admitir que no supo cómo fue que de las pequeñas casas y polvos mágicos pasaron a las bolas de fuego y a humores peores que los de Escocia, ¡todavía no lo entendía!_

_Aunque esos reptiles gigantes siempre le causaron fascinación, no era ningún crimen aceptar que no eran las mejores criaturas de su preferencia para convivir… a menos que fueras Glen y tuvieras un efecto inexplicablemente tranquilizante en ellos que te permitía ser su amigo_

_Desde que tenía consciencia, siempre vio a su solitario hermano mayor junto a esos inmensos seres sin ningún atisbo de temor; en algún punto aseguró que prefería su compañía a la de cualquiera, ya que se le veía con una completa calma y una palpable felicidad que le sacaba una sonrisa hasta al más amargado_

_No sabía si tal habilidad sobre ellos se debía a un don innato, o al entrenamiento que tuvo con Merlín (1), pero si de dragones se trataba, Glen era la primera opción para consultar y aprender; eso mismo le mantenía una amistad bastante misteriosa con Noruega, Rumania, y hasta con China, dándole bastas horas de entretenimiento en aquel marco tan particular_

_En base a ello, a sabiendas de que esos reptiles no aceptaban a cualquiera, ¡¿por qué demonios lo había llevado a su territorio?!¡¿Y por qué le salió con el asunto de que "quizá puedas montar uno" y ahora tenía frente a sí a uno de color verde pasto que lo observaba como si se lo fuera a comer?!_

_-Es mucho más sencillo de lo que piensas_

_-¡Estás hablando por ti, ¿cierto?! – se cruzó de brazos con molestia en un intento de alejar su creciente temor – No sé qué pretendes, pero parece que sólo me trajiste para ser el bocadillo de un enorme dragón_

_-Paith no come humanos… al menos no desde hace unos 5 siglos_

_-¡Pero podría si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿no?!_

_-Arthur, a pesar de su aspecto, los dragones son criaturas que desean vivir en paz como cualquier otra – explicó colocando una mano sobre su hombro con suavidad, apuntando con la mirada al ser que tenían delante – Son agresivos, solitarios, desconfiados, "malvados" si tú quieres, pero sólo obedecen principios, dogmas que se les indica desde su nacimiento y que se refuerzan conforme crecen – suspiró – Contrario a lo que la mayoría piensa, lo único que piden es respeto, y para obtenerlo pueden llegar a perjudicar a otros_

_Admiró ese tranquilo gesto en el contrario después de soltar palabras que no le había escuchado nunca_

_Nuevamente estaba la sensación de que su hermano podría vivir apartado de todos, menos de esos reptiles majestuosos; cualquiera podría desaparecer, menos ellos, porque entonces no sabría qué hacer consigo mismo_

_Qué noble sentimiento le inspiraban esas criaturas grandemente incomprendidas y atacadas_

_-Lamento si te traje sin avisar, pero en verdad quería que estuvieras más cerca de uno– bajó la mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía con tenuidad – No eres cualquier persona, Arthur, y por eso significa mucho para mí que estés aquí_

_Aunque un agradable nerviosismo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, atinó a corresponder esa curvatura amable de labios con una igual, permitiendo que cierto rojo se distinguiera en su rostro sin queja_

_Gales ciertamente no accedería a revelar tales cosas a un extraño, ¡con trabajo a un conocido! Empero, que hubiese admitido lo especial que él era y lo que simbolizaba en palabras carentes de frialdad, representaba lo suficiente para cautivarse una vez más con ese hombre de ojos verde oliva y su modo tan amablemente directo de decirle lo que cruzaba por sus misteriosos pensamientos_

_Suspiró posando las manos en la cintura y sin dejar de sonreír o abandonar el sonrojo_

_-Si lo pones así, no tengo más remedio que cooperar, ¿cierto? A-Aunque no esperes que lo monte… todavía_

_-Eso es suficiente para mí_

_Con el consentimiento, se acercó al animal de hermosas escamas verde pasto y ojos azules: le dijo algunas cosas que no entendió, acarició su hocico con notable cariño, e intercambiaron un cabeceo, ya notando cómo se acostaba en el piso y abría ligeramente las alas, trasmitiendo una agresividad mínima_

_-Paith permitirá que lo toques y le hables, pero sólo eso – rió imperceptiblemente – Bueno, conseguimos bastante para ser el primer día_

_-No me hará nada, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, a menos que lo ataques o sienta que no eres respetuoso – le ofreció la mano para guiarlo hacia él; lo aceptó por inercia, llenándose de confianza – Ya sabes qué hacer_

_Con un último apretón mutuo llegó hasta el dragón, que a pesar de mirarlo desde arriba, parecía dispuesto a cooperar_

_…_

_Al final de la tarde, no podría asegurar que se había vuelto amigo de una criatura tan impresionante, pero sí que la próxima vez no tendría tantos pendientes por hallarse cerca_

_-Glen – ya iban caminando hacia casa – He estado pensando en algo_

_-¿Hm?_

_-En realidad desde que era niño, pero creo que es un buen momento para comentártelo – tomó aire – Me das la impresión de que eres completamente feliz con los dragones, al punto en que no te molestaría pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ellos_

_-Admito que tienes razón_

_-Pero… igualmente se parecen, es decir, ambos pueden ser tan solitarios y misteriosos_

_-En eso aciertas también – apenas sonrió – No se trata de menospreciar al mundo, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces no lo entendemos y termina lastimándonos por razones que nos parecen tontas, así que llegados al punto en que nos cansamos del pelear -cada quien a su modo-, nos alejamos y permanecemos en un mundo que nos parece mejor… no es evitar evolucionar, sólo que somos realistas cuando sabemos que ya no encajamos_

_-… puede ser, pero tú no tienes pretexto_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Aunque muchos tratan de lastimarte, muchos más queremos protegerte… ¡A-Así que no puedes huir! N-Nadie te dejaría hacerlo de todos modos_

_-… entiendo_

_Y siguieron el camino en silencio, pero uno bastante cómodo, propio de ellos_

_Ojala pudiera ver a otro dragón pronto, y quizá lo sería, ya que Glen horas antes lo había señalado como alguien especial_

_Pero sólo lo sería mientras fueran juntos_

_… claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta"_

.

La receptividad de Piscis hacia el mundo invisible puede tomar forma gracias a la visión concreta y artesanal de Tauro, y el amor por la belleza de Tauro puede inspirarse con la imaginación ilimitada de Piscis

.

_"Sorprendentemente –incluso para sí-, podía asegurar que no le eran ajenas las actividades a las que Gales era afecto_

_No estaba seguro de cómo las supo, o a raíz de qué, muchos menos si él estaba consciente de eso o no, pero estaba en el punto en que ya había creado una pequeña lista que sólo revelaba a otra presencia corpórea cuando se hallaba al borde de un coma etílico_

_No obstante, entre las que ya presentía y otras que iban acuerdo a su apacible naturaleza, hubo una que no sospechó a pesar de ser evidente y tenerla en medio de un salón privado al final de pasillo_

_Le gustaba tocar el piano_

_Más aún: componía su propia música_

_Si bien era cierto que cada Kirkland dominaba algún instrumento musical, no se le cruzó por la mente pensar que a Glen se le daría tan bien el piano, y ciertamente no pensó que tendría una brillante habilidad por aquellas piezas sencillas que ejecutaba por mera obligación_

_Fue hasta que tuvo una razón más fuerte y personal para saber – y una complementaria del mismo calibre para que se le permitiera-, que supo no sólo que tenía la destreza, sino que su talento era grande, tanto como lo podría ser el de Austria_

_Preguntó alguna vez por qué no se presentaba en público o se hacía publicidad, pero sólo le respondió que no lo necesitaba_

_Era una lástima, porque no conocía otra cosa, además de la música de Roderich, que pudiese inspirar una gama tan contradictoria de emociones con tanta facilidad y volatilidad_

_Y ahora entre sus propias actividades, había un lugar muy respetable para la que se inclinaba en escuchar sus ejecuciones, alegrándose no sólo de que se le diera acceso, sino que hasta resultara invitado por él mismo música para escuchar_

_-¿Ahora que compones? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el banquillo color negro; observó con curiosidad las partituras a medias que descansaban en la tapa del instrumento y las acomodadas en el teclado_

_-No estoy muy seguro –admitió, dibujando algunas notas al azar en el pentagrama de la hoja en turno – Pensé en crear algo basado en mi estado de humor, pero repentinamente me di cuenta que no tengo uno en especial_

_-¡Eso no es posible!_

_-Ojala fuera cierto –suspiró al tiempo que sonreía – En realidad suelo no optar por nada para no debatirme personalmente hablando, pero no pensé que se convertiría en problema_

_-¿Entonces en qué te has basado hasta ahora para tus composiciones?_

_-En las emociones que veo de los demás – se sobó el cuello –Hasta la estupidez ajena puede inspirar_

_-E-Es bastante difícil de creer_

_-Es uno de esos misterios de la vida que es mejor no resolver_

_-Pero regresando al punto… - tomó una partitura al azar y la observó – Veo que has empezado varias y no las terminas a pesar de que llevar una buena melodía_

_-Me canso de ellas conforme avanzo – también tomó otra hoja – No me llenan y al final me quitan las fuerzas de manera inútil, no sabría decir por qué_

_-Eso es un poco duro, ¿no te parece? Después de todo, son composiciones originales y muy buenas_

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Dices que no tienes sentimientos en un estado natural, ¿no?_

_-Sí_

_-Así que si escribes conforme a lo que ves en otros, ¿por qué no tratas de analizar lo que ellos provocan en ti? S-Seguramente suena obvio, pero podrías hacerlo con un poco más de esfuerzo_

_Gales no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo por unos minutos, como si estudiara algo en él y en lo que acababa de decir; no era necesario decir que miró hacia otro lado, nervioso de ese color verde oliva sobre él con tanta minuciosidad_

_Para cuando pensó que ya no podría estar más rojo de vergüenza por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, escuchó el sonido de un lápiz, descubriendo que había tomado una nueva hoja pautada y llenaba los pentagramas con rapidez_

_-¿Q-Que haces?_

_-Creo que acabo de tomar tu consejo – le miró de soslayo, dibujando una sonrisa de lado tan extraña como encantadora_

_-¡B-Bien por ti! –se paró de golpe, rogando no estar estúpidamente colorado gracias a ese gesto que le aceleró el puso -¡C-Como veo que estás ocupado, vendré otro día! N-No quiero ser inoportuno_

_-Nunca lo eres, Arthur – regresó la vista a su obra - Gracias por tu visita, y espero que me disculpes si no te acompaño a la puerta_

_No respondió. Simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, calmándose en el proceso para no provocar un accidente de tránsito gracias a la torpeza que le provocaba el golpeteo de su corazón_

_…_

_Empero, una semana después recibió una llamada de su hermano: le pedía que fuera a su casa, ya que quería que escuchara la pieza que había creado luego de su pequeña charla_

_Llegó puntual, y después de las debidas cortesías como caballeros británicos, lo pasó a la sala del piano_

_Contrario a ofrecerle asiento en el sillón del lugar, le pidió que lo hiciera junto a él, no dándole oportunidad real para que se negara_

_Ya en su posición, y extendiendo la partitura, comenzó con naturalidad_

_…_

_…_

_Una vez terminado, dio unos aplausos constantes y fuertes_

_-Eso fue muy hermoso, Glen (2)  
_

_-Gracias – curveó los labios tenuemente – Aunque no todo el crédito es para mí: aquella vez me diste un buen consejo_

_-S-Sólo fueron palabras, ¡tú hiciste todo lo demás! – miró la partitura en un intento de distraerse – La persona a la que viste debió inspirarte algo realmente profundo como para componer esto_

_-Sí, tienes razón_

_-¿Quién es? C-Claro, si se puede saber_

_-Por supuesto – recargó los codos en las teclas con cuidado, y entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su boca, dejando ver aún esa sonrisa. Cerró los ojos – Tú, Arthur_

_…_

_-Espero que te haya gustado_

_Quizá no reaccionó a tiempo para decir algo en su defensa, pero fue perfectamente consciente cuando sintió esos labios posarse en los suyos, más cuando correspondió la presión_

_Qué buen equipo eran juntos_

_Tal vez pronto podrían derrocar a Austria en la industria de la música"_

.

Tauro se sentirá atraído por la energía de Piscis y podría aprender importantes lecciones de vida acerca de creer en cosas que no se pueden ver

.

_"Un niño no nace sabiendo las cosas, sino que las aprende conforme crece_

_Inglaterra no nació conociendo y creyendo en las criaturas mágicas, sino que se requirió de experiencia y enseñanza para darse cuenta de lo maravillosas que eran_

_La memoria de la primera vez que se topó con un ser de tal naturaleza escapaba a su consciencia, pero claramente recordaba la segunda_

_Lo hacía porque Gales había sido partícipe en ella_

_Fue en el tiempo en que recién lo conoció, en esos años en que sólo se veía árboles por doquier y las aldeas se encontraban en los campos abiertos, en aquella inocente época en que todavía no odiaba a Escocia y en que las Irlandas lo divertían como nadie más_

_Memoraba que su hermano de ojos verde oliva le parecía un joven muy callado y serio, nostálgico e imperturbable, siempre con la mirada perdida en el cielo y dejando que su capa fuera mecida por el frío viento del norte, siempre corriendo por el bosque y alejado de la luz directa del sol_

_Lo veía seguido puesto que no vivía muy lejos de él, y a pesar de que no hablaban mucho, su compañía era muy tranquila, como si pudiese caer dormido en medio del césped en cualquier momento; a la vez le daba confianza, de aquella manera en que podría continuar un sueño prolongado y despertar al atardecer con la seguridad de que estaría a su lado viendo los colores naranjas del firmamento_

_Fue precisamente en una de esas ocasiones en que abrió los ojos luego de una involuntaria siesta cuando tuvo aquella segunda experiencia con una ser mágico_

_Glen estaba sentado un poco más delante de él, de espaldas, sosteniendo algo con ambas manos que, por la posición, no podía ver_

_Sin pararse, sino a gatas, se acercó despacio, siendo descubierto apenas si rozó una pequeña roca_

_-¡Y-Ya desperté! –se anunció ante la mirada seria del más grande, una que lo ponía un tanto nervioso - ¡D-Dormí muy bien! Pensé que tú también lo habías hecho…_

_Su hermano no decía mucho por aquel tiempo, así que esa vez no respondió, regresando la vista hacia lo que descansaba en sus palmas_

_Como no recibió una negativa de aproximarse, terminó de hacerlo, levantando un poco el cuerpo para observar lo que tenía_

_Grande fue su sorpresa al ver… una persona chiquita, muy chiquita, tanto que cabía en una sola mano… y con alas, unas delgaditas y transparentes que parecían de libélula…_

_-¡Hola! –le saludó con una voz chillona y alegre, provocando una reacción normal en un niño como él:_

_Se fue de espaldas y pegó un grito de sorpresa, buscando alejarse cuando ella quiso acercarse y más al notar que dejaba por el camino polvos brillantes de sus alas_

_-¡Parece asustado! ¿Le pasa algo malo? –pregunto dirigiéndose entonces al otro_

_…¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él la conocía?! ¡¿Conocía "eso"?!_

_-Es una hada – dijo con ese timbre de voz al que nada le importaba – Una criatura mágica_

_-¿M-Mágica? ¡P-Pero en mi aldea dicen que eso no existe! S-Sólo en las historias_

_-¿Tú les crees?_

_-¡C-Claro que sí!_

_-¿Cómo explicas que ella esté aquí? –dejó que descansara sobre su hombro_

_-N-No sé, ¡debo estar soñando!_

_-¿Cómo sabes cuando ya estás despierto?_

_-Cuando pasan cosas reales_

_-¿Qué es lo real? ¿Acaso lo tus sentidos te dejan apreciar, o lo que te dicen los demás?_

_-Y-Yo…_

_-Quizá lo que tú crees que es_

_-P-Pero…_

_-No importa mucho, al final_

_-¿P-Por qué? ¡No entiendo nada!_

_-Porque sin importar en lo que pienses, lo que sientas o no, ellos están ahí – la pequeña hada volvió a elevarse y besó la mejilla de su hermano antes de darles la espalda y volar hacia el oscuro bosque_

_-¿P-Pero cómo? ¿Cómo voy a saber que estoy en lo correcto?_

_-No se trata de eso_

_-¡¿Entonces de qué?!_

_-De si decides ignorarlo –suspiró -Ya es tarde –se levantó, imitándolo por reflejo –Ve a casa_

_Y sin darle espacio a otra cosa, dio vuelta y también siguió la dirección de esa hada, hacia un tenebroso bosque que se alzaba imponente ahora que el sol se estaba ocultando_

_…_

_No entendió por un tiempo lo que Glen intentó decir, pero sin importar cuánto se tardó, ahí estaba: en medio del patio jugando con Pércival, Arianella, y todas las hadas que se colaron a aquella improvisada fiesta de té_

_Las risas, las palabras, las ocurrencias y travesuras de aquellos seres era algo que agradecía tener, sobre todo porque aquella lección que recibió de niño le dio la oportunidad de tomar una seria decisión, una que le había traído más de un momento de felicidad_

_Sin ella, no podría haber disfrutado de esos momentos con las criaturas que se habían convertido en sus mejores y más compresivos amigos_

_Sin ella, lo más seguro era que hubiera estado completamente solo por mucho tiempo…_

_-¡Arthur, Arthur! – relinchó Pércival - ¡Te toca lanzar la bola! ¡Apresúrate!_

_-¡Yo quiero estar en el equipo de Arthur! –gritó una animada Arianella_

_-¡Eso es trampa! – saltó un pequeño duende - ¡La vez pasada también estuviste con él! ¡Sólo lo haces para no perder y evitar ir en buscar esas flores que saben a miel!_

_-Ah~, esta juventud – rió un mago de barba gris - Recuerdo cuando era joven, ¡era un chico muy apuesto! Jojojojo_

_Sonrió abiertamente mientras recogía la pelota_

_En verdad agradecía aquella lección en sus días de niñez"_

.

Piscis aprenderá también nuevas cosas de Tauro, como el valor de equilibrar su vida espiritual con el sentido práctico de su existencia diaria

.

_"**Siglo XVIII**  
_

_Nada podía ser más relajante que aquello: el sol, la colina solitaria, un inusual cielo despejado, la brisa que movía las flores, y Fafnir, quien ya asustaba a las aves por las mordidas que lanzaba al aire_

_Tenía bastante tiempo que no estaba así, tan tranquilo y rodeado de las cosas que realmente le gustaban; nunca le fue ajena la añoranza por regresas a sus preciosos campos en Gales, pero finalmente estar ahí luego de todos los problemas con los que no podía hacer nada, no era capaz de imaginar que hubiese algo mejor_

_Se dio la libertad de acostarse, viendo prácticamente al instante como el dragón se acercaba y lo miraba desde arriba, tapándole un momento la luz cálida del sol_

_Enseguida le lanzó una pequeña columna de humo que lo hizo toser con insistencia, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba levantado y persiguiendo a ese reptil que tenía las maneras menos ortodoxas de "pedirle" que jugar con él y le prestara toda su atención_

_Fafnir arrojaba pequeñas e "inofensivas" bolas de fuego; él esquivaba y contraatacaba con unas de agua fría_

_En pocos minutos el lugar quedó un tanto estropeado, pero en cuanto terminaran se encargaría de arreglarlo: ventajas de seguir manejando magia de alto nivel… y también porque no se trataba de lo más justo privar a muchos de un sitio tan plácido_

_…_

_Era sorprendente que a esas alturas, que en esos años de 1717, todavía estuviera él y una criatura supuestamente inexistente llevando una amistosa batalla de magia; era un tanto difícil de creer que se diera la total libertad de reír abiertamente y percibir ese cinismo en el otro, que se empeñaba en demostrar que continuaba siendo un imponente ser_

_No podía asimilar que después de todo aquel tiempo lleno de privaciones y obligaciones que no le correspondían, fuera otra vez libre de decidir qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, sobre todo porque el marco había disminuido y le dejaba el sector propio, el del que siempre debió ocuparse_

_Luego de los tratados entre Escocia, Inglaterra y él sobre una "primera fase" de la conformación de Reino Unido (3), contrario a los deseos y caprichos del hermano más pequeño, cada uno regresó a sus respectivos países y se encargó de instaurar un gobierno que lo placiera y que se encargara de la administración a un nivel nacional, fuera de las intervenciones directas de Inglaterra, pero a quien tendrían que rendir cuentas en determinados aspectos_

_Él fue libre otra vez_

_Después de que se le obligó a permanecer en territorio inglés desde Las Actas de Gales (4), pudo regresar_

_Después de que sólo podía ir a su país en calidad de vocero real y con guardias que lo escoltaban a como si fuese un criminal, estuvo otra vez en sus campos_

_Después de que tuvo que resignarse incontables veces por la seguridad de su gente y de rechazar la ayuda que Scott le ofreció para liberarlo, estaba en casa_

_En su casa, donde no tenía que rendirle cuentas a Arthur, ni ser la mano derecha de algún monarca, ni llevar una completa administración de un reino que no le importaba, y más que nada, en donde él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener detrás a un bastardo pirata que el recordara a cada momento que era superior_

_La libertad llegó, y con ella muchas responsabilidades debido a que su hogar necesitaba muchos arreglos, cambios, mejoras e impulsos en varios campos_

_No podía culpar a quienes se quedaron en su lugar, ya que las intervenciones del gobierno inglés los tenían con las manos atadas_

_No se lamentó ni reprochó: él era Gales, un miembro de Reino Unido, y tenía que devolverle la belleza y categoría a su casa_

_Ya con la práctica que había tenido en Inglaterra, administrar su nación fue verdaderamente sencillo, y entre los planos, las construcciones, la alimentación y planes a futuro para la educación, estaba en su decisión si salir a pasear o no, si descansar o no_

_Accedía con gusto resolver los problemas en puerta, pero no se comparaba a estar en el campo y ver a Fafnir, a los dragones que volvían a visitarlo en cuanto escucharon que volvió, y a todas las criaturas que lo conocían desde que nació_

_Su mundo otra vez abarcaba lo que debía: su país, las criaturas y él. No había más. No lo obligarían a pensar en nada más_

_-Mi Señor… - miró de soslayo y encontró al mensajero del Ayuntamiento – Disculpe que lo interrumpe en su tiempo libre…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-E-Es el Señor Inglaterra… -tomó aire–Está en la casa de gobierno ahora mismo_

_Levantó una ceja con interrogación al tiempo que sus facciones se ensombrecían un poco. El otro lo notó y tragó en seco_

_-¡S-Sólo llegó! Tomó a todos por sorpresa, y enseguida exigió v-verlo…_

_Conque "exigió"_

_-Gracias – volvió la vista al campo medio destruido frente a él – Ya puedes regresar_

_-¿Y usted?_

_-Diles que me niego a verlo– suspiró – Que le den mis disculpas por no recibirlo y por el viaje que hizo en vano_

_-¡E-Eso…!_

_-Si quiere quedarse, que le den todo lo necesario para una estancia agradable; si decide irse, que lo despidan como es debido_

_El otro quiso preguntar mucho, se le notó, pero bajó la cabeza y retrocedió –Como diga, mi Señor - y montó su caballo para regresar_

_Como si nada hubiese pasado, arregló el sitio con un poco de magia y siguió pasando las horas con Fafnir, en espera de que dieran alguna señal los otros dragones para acompañarlos a un vuelo nocturno por Swondon_

_No regresó ningún mensajero, y él no lo hizo sino hasta el atardecer de la mañana siguiente_

_Pasó por alto los informes al respecto: ya sabía que se indignó, que por mero orgullo se fue tan rápido como llegó, y que no daría amenaza alguna de regresar pronto, sino que lo haría con la misma sorpresa_

_…_

_La situación se repitió tres veces más, hasta que un atardecer tan hermoso como extraño, lo vio llegar a su sitio predilecto de descanso con tanta rabia como no la tendría ni un dragón en sus peores momentos_

_-¡¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?!_

_-No lo hago –dijo con apatía, pero en un tono bastante obvio_

_-¡Sabes que estoy hablando en serio!_

_-Yo también –le señaló el lugar junto a él, en el césped – Toma asiento, por favor_

_-¡No lo haré! –a grandes zancadas se colocó delante, dejándole ver toda esa indignación por las amables humillaciones - ¡No soy ningún estúpido, Gales! ¡No intentes hacerme pasar por uno!_

_-Qué mal que lo veas así_

_-¡JA! ¡¿Tendrías otra intención, acaso?! ¡No lo creo después de que no has accedido a verme las veces que he venido! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Hacerte el importante?! ¡A estas alturas no te queda!_

_Suspiró cansado – Antes que nada, ¿por qué no te calmas?_

_-¡¿Ahora quieres ser la voz de la razón y decencia?! Glen, por favor, ¡no seas ridículo!_

_-Lo digo más en el sentido de que debes – susurró con pesadez –No olvides que estás en mi casa, Inglaterra, así que respétame_

_Se retaron con la mirada varios minutos, pero el menor terminó accediendo, no sin antes lanzar maldiciones por lo bajo y mantener su cara deformada por la molestia; se sentó en el lugar indicado momentos antes_

_-¡¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres verme?! ¡Sólo he desperdiciado recursos y tiempo con esto de seguirte el juego de las visitas!_

_-Por la simple razón de que no quiero_

_-¡¿Pero por qué?!_

_-Me cansé de ti_

_Esa no fue la mejor manera de soltar tan dura verdad, pero no le importó porque desde hacía siglos la tenía atorada en la garganta: necesitaba que saliera y que su causante la escuchara_

_El otro seguro que ya lo sabía, aunque no resultaba muy fácil escucharla de alguien que estuvo a su lado por mucho tiempo y mantuvo su país estable durante sus largos viajes_

_"No porque quisiera" quizá fue el pensamiento que se le cruzó de repente, juzgando sus ojos sorprendidos y el temblor en su labio inferior_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece? –comenzó de nuevo, mirando el campo abierto – Ya es un poco tarde, así que debe ser importante_

_-… no, nada – se puso de pie con mucha rapidez – Disculpa por importunarte_

_-Dilo, ya estás aquí_

_-… n-no, está bien_

_-Sólo has desperdiciado recursos y tiempo con esto de seguirme el juego de las visitas –parafraseó, llamando su atención – Así que habla, por favor_

_…_

_-… desde que te fuiste, los ministros han tenido muchos problemas para llevar los libros de cuentas y la distribución de los productos con la misma eficacia que tú… -no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza un poco gacha –George (5) se está volviendo loco y le sorprende que la corona hubiese mantenido a tantos inútiles que no pueden ponerse a la altura de una sola persona… ciertas cosas se han tenido que dejar de elaborar y los presupuestos cambiaron para beneficiar lo más urgente… c-claro, no estoy en una situación precaria, sólo quería saber…_

_La frase se quedó al aire… y lo entendió, ya que el rubio se estaba rebajando bastante en verlo y para decir aquello_

_Cuánta diferencia de apenas el siglo pasado_

_-No te serviría de nada mi opinión, ya que las cosas han cambiado y desconozco totalmente tus asuntos administrativos… quizá lo único que podría decir es que te apresures a aprender_

_-¿Eso fue lo que tú hiciste?_

_-Sí_

_…_

_-Ya no eres el centro del mundo, Inglaterra_

_-… Gales tampoco lo es_

_Sin intenciones de hablar más, dio vuelta con velocidad, montó su caballo y se fue, haciendo eco por aquel sitio tan pacífico y carente de ruidos ajenos al de la naturaleza… aunque no prestó atención, ya que Arthur acababa de recordarle una dura verdad:_

_Si Gales no era el centro del mundo, significaba que no estaba solo_

_Había otros países, otras personas, un mundo entero que se conectaba y requería atención_

_Por mucho que deseara aislarse y enfocarse únicamente en su casa, en sus criaturas y en esa libertad que apenas comenzaba a saborear, no llegaría a ningún sitio_

_Sería su ruina_

_…_

_Había que encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que quería y lo que deseaba hacer_

_Lamentablemente, no estaba dispuesto a proceder…_

_Todavía no"_

.

Tauro cree en llevar una vida sencilla, con pocos intereses, un enfoque simple y un sentido práctico, mientras que Piscis, en cambio, vive en un mundo imaginario y sus gustos y aversiones son muy imprecisos

.

_"Una cosa de la que podía estar orgulloso, era de la cuidadosa y exótica biblioteca personal que poseía; agregado a esto, veía con satisfacción los ejemplares rarísimos y bien conservados que tenía de diversos libros sobre literatura, arte, astronomía, física, química, y de casi todos los temas habidos y por haber_

_Su adquisición radicaba más en su curiosidad que otra cosa: al pasar por una librería, un bazar, una tienda o un simple puesto en la calle, su atención se enfocaba en los libros, siendo inevitable que adquirier que le despertaran la ínfima pizca de indagación_

_Los leía, por supuesto: ya fuera de arte o de ciencia, ningún conocimiento resultaba inútil, así que pasaba varias horas al día conociendo aquellas hojas repletas de palabras interesantes, tal y como venía haciendo desde que las oraciones se plasmaban en pergaminos_

_Eso hacía su colección no sólo impresionante, sino también invaluable, y no era raro que algún investigador se pusiera en contacto con él y le rogara el permiso para trabajar el ejemplar de su interés, ya que no sólo contaba con escritos galeses, sino de Escocia, Inglaterra, las Irlandas, Francia, Dinamarca, y de tantos lugares que había visitado a lo largo de sus días_

_Por consecuencia, no era para menos afirmar que ya no tenía lugar para ponerlos, ni la manera de clasificarlos, o decidir sin problemas cuales deberían quedar a la vista y cuáles irían como donación especial a las universidades_

_El dilema se acentuaba cada que le daba por arreglar los libreros, como aquella ocasión, que tenía el fin de semana desocupado y se le ocurrió enfrentarse a la épica cruzada_

_Obviamente que él mismo no podría de ningún modo acabar en sólo dos días, pero la magia resultaba útil en ocasiones cotidianas: en la amplia biblioteca ya flotaban los ejemplares en medio de polvos brillantes que soltaban las hadas que se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo, también ya se clasificaban los volúmenes por países, como había decidido que ahora sería, y claro que las extrañas agrupaciones brindaban una pista de obstáculos digna del más temerario, así que varias ya organizaban carreras_

_Él, como era de esperarse, ya estaba sentado en el sillón de forma descuidada y atento a la lectura del décimo libro que buscó acomodar: siempre pasaba cuando hacía ese tipo de limpieza_

_-Glen, ¿estás ahí? –sonó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, una que ya se estaba abriendo –Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, pero sólo quería devolverte el libro que…_

_Apostaba que había cortado esa frase por quedar impresionado… y claro, por formar ese gesto que ponía cuando encontraba un desorden mágico_

_-¿G-Glen?_

_-Uhn – bueno, sólo apostaba, porque no estuvo dispuesto a despegar los ojos de la historia – Buenas tardes, Arthur_

_-¿P-Pero qué es todo esto? – lo escuchó acercarse; quizá intentaba atravesar la pista para no recibir un golpe_

_-Organizo mi biblioteca…_

_-Querrás decir "intento", ¿verdad? –soltó un bufido –Hay maneras más eficientes de llevarlo a cabo, ¿no crees? – sujetó la parte superior de su volumen y lo bajó para que le prestara atención- También no ayuda mucho que te distraigas con el primer escrito que ves_

_-No es el primero, es el décimo_

_-¡El décimo! Dios, ¡así nunca vas a terminar! –colocó sus manos en la cintura, en esa actitud de cuando iba a soltar un discurso de moral o educación – ¡Me sorprende de ti! no pensé que serías tan desorganizado en esto, ¡y no sólo eso! sino que tienes a las hadas aquí –pasó entre ellos una disparada luego de un accidente en la carrera – Ya deberías saber que se la pasan jugando, ¡son las menos indicadas si querías ayuda!_

_-Pero ellas se ofrecieron –respondió con simpleza, regresando la mirada a las letras – Hubiera sido descortés de mi parte rechazarlas_

_-¿Y qué hay de eso? –señaló con la cabeza los libros flotantes que intentaban agruparse y chocaban entre sí - ¿Hubiera sido también descortés usar un hechizo más eficiente? Sólo estás ocasionando problemas innecesarios_

_-Uhn, puede ser_

_-¡Glen! –esta vez sí que le quitó el libro – Ya es poco más de medio día y no has avanzado nada, ¡mira este lugar!_

_Los libros chocaban, la pista de carreras se modificaba, unas hadas animaban a sus amigas que competían, un pequeño carrito ya se estaba incendiando (?)_

_-Entiendo tu punto, Arthur, pero no puedo hacer nada –suspiró –Son cosas que tienen que suceder_

_-Bueno, no se nota mucha de tu voluntad para cambiarlo_

_-Y esto sólo es el comienzo –volvió a suspirar – Igualmente es un problema cuando quiero decidir de qué modo los clasificaré, cómo los colocaré, mis favoritos…_

_-Al menos eres consciente de que no puedes conservar todos aquí, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, pero eso lo complica más: cada libro me entretiene tanto como cualquiera_

_-¡Eso no es posible!- sujetó uno que volaba por encima de su cabeza – A ver, este es "Cuentos desde el Reino Peligroso"_

_-Me gusta_

_Tomó otro – "Dorian Grey"_

_-Me gusta_

_-"El fantasma de la ópera"_

_-Me gusta_

_-"Drácula"_

_-Me gusta_

_-"¿Qué es lo que hay del otro lado del agujero de las donas?"_

_-Me gusta_

_-¡Esto no funciona así! -aventó el libro por ahí - ¡Algunos te tienen que gustar más que otros! ¿Cómo podrás arreglar esto si no es así?_

_-Arthur, eso vengo preguntándomelo desde que puedo recordar_

_Oh, aquel fin de semana sería demasiado largo"_

.

Piscis intenta profundizar en las cosas, mientras que Tauro, por lo general, está contento con la rutina de su existencia

.

_"**Siglo XX**  
_

_-Bryan se comporta de manera extraña_

_-¿Por qué lo mencionas?_

_Estaban paseando por las colinas a las afueras de Cardiff luego de que Inglaterra llegara de visita para asuntos oficiales a nivel administrativo; su presencia en los siglos que habían pasado ya no lo hacían alguien demasiado extraño, así que con cierta relevancia era tratado como a cualquier encomendero de la Reina_

_Como terminaron sus asuntos más rápido de lo planeado, salieron a caminar puesto que el inglés ya tenía un tiempo de no visitar las grandes extensiones verdes de las tierras galesas; no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ofrecer su compañía, y le alegró que el otro la aceptara por gusto_

_Se detuvieron en un paraje algo alejado de la ciudad, sólo teniendo a su paso campos y campos con césped arrullado por la fría brisa del Norte_

_-En la última junta no estuvo precisamente de acuerdo con todos los estatutos_

_-Sí, aunque Scott tampoco – respondió relajado_

_-Aprovechaba cada punto para contradecir_

_-Scott igual_

_-Se negó a firmar varios acuerdos oficiales_

_-¡Ryan lo hizo por él!_

_-Y eso ameritó que discutieran con bastante fuerza_

_-Algún día tenían que hacerlo, digo, que sean gemelos no quiere decir que concuerden en todo_

_-¿Tienes idea de lo ingenuo que se escuchó eso?_

_Soltó una risa forzada mientras fruncía el ceño - ¡JAJA! No sé qué intentas decirme, pero puedo asegurarte que no hay ningún problema con Bryan_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-¡Claro que sí! Ya tengo bastantes años cargando con sus quejas infantiles, ¡tengo todo bajo control!_

_-Pero… ¿hasta cuándo?_

_Se detuvo en seco y volteó para mirarlo - ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Sospechas de él o…?_

_-"Sospechar" es precipitado, sin embargo… - suspiró – Su comportamiento me parece familiar_

_-¿En qué sentido?_

_-… es el mismo que yo tenía en el tiempo que firmamos las Actas de Gales_

_…_

_-Si realmente piensas que no es nada, entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte_

_-P-Pero… ¡t-todo está bien! Tengo razón, ¡tú lo crees también, ¿no es cierto?!_

_-Si tuvieras razón, no me pedirías que te lo confirmara – le miró de soslayo – Pregúntatelo en serio, "¿todo está bajo control?"_

_…_

_-S-Sólo estás imaginándolo – retomó el pasó con el ceño fruncido claramente molesto, pero también se le notaba nervioso – ¡Bryan no planea nada! Está siendo caprichoso e infantil como siempre_

_-Espero que tengas razón_

_En verdad lo esperó…_

_… lamentablemente, Inglaterra se equivocó (6)"_

.

Tauro es posesivo y no perdona la inconstancia, y Piscis, debido a su natural empatía con los demás, puede provocar los celos de Tauro por mostrar tanta compasión hacia tanta gente

.

_"Aquello, simplemente, tenía que ser una broma_

_-Arthur, pásame las hojas de mandrágora_

_Una broma muy pesada que habían planeado Escocia y las Irlandas, ¡sí, nada más que eso!_

_- Extracto de hipérico_

_Claro, esos tres nunca tenían nada mejor que hacer que joder a los demás, ¡a él! ¡¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que armar algo que involucrara a Gales?! ¡Debería dárselos de comer a las hambrientas hidras en vez de…!_

_-La gasa untada en aceite de sauco_

_Pero también había algo sospechoso ahí… ¿cómo era que el galés no se negaba a participar? Es decir, era lo bastante inteligente para saber que lo estaba utilizando_

_-El vendaje de fibras de roble y ya terminamos_

_¿Estaba ayudando a consciencia?_

_-Listo –se levantó y se estiró un poco, no dejando de ver en ningún momento a Ryan, quien yacía dormido en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes_

_Estaba lleno de heridas, golpes, moretones y rasguños, sin olvidar que cuando llegó sangre le escurría por todos lados y no podía moverse ni un centímetro más; su gemelo y Escocia, que también descansaban en otros cuartos, se hallaban más o menos en las mismas condiciones_

_-Sólo falta Scott –comentó en volumen bajo, intentado no despertar al menor; caminó a la puerta cargando la charola de materiales y la abrió sin problema, cerrando en cuanto ambos se hallaron afuera_

_-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – preguntó mientras se dirigían a la recámara del fondo_

_-Porque están heridos_

_-No me refiero a eso_

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-¡Vamos, no eres idiota! –se quejó al fin, liberando esas quejas inevitables dada la situación - ¡Sabes que seguramente se metieron en algún estúpido problema y terminaron así! Tal vez provocaron a alguien, durmieron en la cárcel, se escaparon, y en la huida mataron a un pobre diablo, ¡o más fácil! Bebieron demasiado y se pelearon entre ellos_

_Pensar eso y otras miles de posibilidades no era descabellado, ¡claro que no! Menos tratándose de esos tres imbéciles que tenían más hormonas que cerebro_

_-Puede ser que sólo se embriagaran y comenzaran a golpearse contra la pared_

_-¡Ahí lo tienes! Solamente tienen lo que se merecen_

_-Cierto_

_-¡¿En ese caso, por qué los ayudas?! –bufó - ¡Bah! Deberías haberles cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando llegaron, ¡que sea una lección por andar ocasionando problemas!_

_Y hubiera sido lo mejor puesto que eran las 3 am cuando empezaron a tocar la madera –tumbar era un mejor verbo- y en que sus gritos de borracho llenaron el lugar, ¡de no haberles abierto, probablemente habrían lanzado ladrillos a las ventanas! Quizá hasta hubieran incendiado la casa e invocado un montón de seres peligrosos para ayudarles_

_¿Con eso tenía que lidiar Glen cada que aparecían en su casa embriagados? Capaz que nunca lo habría sabido de no ser porque ahora tenían una relación y ya se quedaba con él varios días, ¡dormía plácidamente a su lado cuando empezaron los destrozos!_

_-Sabes que eso no hubiera servido de nada – sonrió apenas con diversión –Más bien, les permito pasar para que las cosas no lleguen demasiado lejos_

_-… ok, dejas que se queden, ¡pero hay una brecha muy grande cuando se trata de curarlos! Debería durarles más el dolor, a ver si así les quedan ganas de volver a hacerlo_

_-No puedo negarme a ayudarlos_

_-¿Y por qué no?_

_-Son mis hermanos- entrecerró los ojos con tranquilidad –Ese es motivo suficiente_

_-¡Si te pidieran que los sacaras de la cárcel, ¿lo harías?!_

_-Lo hago casi cada fin de semana_

_-¡Pero si te piden que los encubras de algún crimen, ¿accederías?!_

_-Sí_

_-¡¿Y si te solicitan apoyo económico para un fraude?!_

_-También_

_-¡¿Venderías tu alma por sus inútiles traseros?!_

_-Esa es una situación muy forzada_

_-¡Glen, no puede ser! –se detuvo, logrando que el otro hiciera lo mismo – ¡Sólo te están utilizando porque saben que accederías a cualquier cosa por ellos!_

_-Suena más trágico cuando lo dices así_

_-Es porque lo es, ¡y no está bien! No les estás enseñando nada, salvo que siempre contarán contigo sin importar lo que hagan_

_-¿Y eso no es bueno? –suspiró – No hay manera de que te lo explique, pero es algo natural para mí puesto que soy el segundo más grande y conocí a tres de ustedes muy pequeños, y a Scott en sus años de relativa inocencia_

_-Si es que eso existió alguna vez_

_-Aún si no lo aparento, mis hermanos son lo más importante, y aunque podamos enojarnos, golpearnos y hasta odiarnos, nunca los abandonaría – volvió a sonreír –Seguro que todo esto te parece muy ingenuo_

_-Más bien tonto, muy tonto –expresó con cierto desprecio porque, de una u otra manera, Gales le acababa de decir que existían otros seres a los que amaba incondicionalmente, y a unos que odiaba, por cierto_

_En serio, que idiota pensar que él podría ser el único que ocuparía un espacio tan importante en sus pensamientos_

_- Es un cariño de hermanos… y a pesar de todo, puedo asegurarte que es recíproco… a la particular manear de cada uno, por supuesto_

_-Sí, claro, cariño de hermanos –se cruzó de brazos, harto de que le restregara el tema - ¿Y qué seguirá después? ¿Acaso también cambiará ese sentimiento y terminarás declarándote y teniendo sexo con ellos? No me invites a tu orgia, gracias_

_Pensó que eso lo heriría, o al menos que lo provocaría lo suficiente para discutirle y aclararle que estaba equivocado; sin embargo, sólo apreció mejor esa sonrisa cálida y amable que lo tranquilizaba como una jodida droga_

_-Yo nunca haría eso, salvo contigo – exhaló aún con esa curvatura de labios – No tiene sentido comparar cosas que son totalmente diferentes, pero si insistes, claro que tú eres más importante, Arthur, incluso más que yo_

_…_

_-¡B-Bueno! ¡E-En ese c-caso, esta c-conversación no vale la p-pena! – seguro que ya estaba más rojo que todos los tomates de la faz de la tierra, y por si fuera poco, hablaba como idiota, ¡todo era culpa de Glen! Siempre tenía que decirle las cosas tan directamente y con esa estúpida sonrisa que le aceleraba el pulso -¡P-Pero sigo d-diciendo q-que esto es muy tonto!_

_-Lo sé – siguió su camino -¿Por qué no regresas a dormir? No tardaré mucho… si es que Scott no despierta_

_-¡SÍ! Eso haré_

_Y tomando direcciones contrarias, cada quien se dirigió a la habitación buscada_

_…_

_El galés podía ser muy terco en varias cosas, ¡¿es que no entendía que no ayudaba en nada que se mostrara tan comprensivo con ese trío de malditos bastardos?! Sólo abusaban de él y le hacían pensar cosas inexistentes, ¡Bah! "Cariño de hermanos", ¡qué gracioso!_

_… pero él seguía siendo mucho más importante que ellos, y en tal caso, podía permitir que el de ojos oliva siguiera con las atenciones hacia los intrusos_

_… aunque eso no quietaba que los maldeciría en cuanto llegara a casa: una muerte provocada por Rusia le ahorraría problemas a todos"_

.

A nivel sexual su relación será muy interesante al encontrarse la espiritualidad de Piscis con el racional y sensual Tauro, quien se sentirá cómodo también con la sensibilidad y la candidez de Piscis

.

_"No hubo manera de predecir aquello_

_Entre los besos asfixiantes, las caricias atrevidas y los pasos torpes que los dirigían a la habitación, lo que menos se les cruzó por la mente fue averiguar el motivo de ese suceso_

_Sólo pasó, y por ahora eso era suficiente, ya que estaban más impacientes por sentir la piel ajena contra la propia que cualquier otra cosa en la faz de la existencia_

_No hubo pensamientos reales mientras se abrían paso entre la ropa y entre las sábanas de una cama cómoda_

_No hubo razón coherente mientras buscaban la manera de ahogarse mutuamente en los besos y en los abrazos necesitados contra los que se frotaban hasta el cansancio_

_No tuvieron la necesidad de cuestionarse ni siquiera los lazos de sangre mientras ya se hallaban desnudos y Glen comenzaba a explorar sin reparo la suave textura de Arthur, quien veía con ojos de verdadera excitación ese cuerpo sobre el suyo que ya venía imaginándose desde hacía mucho_

_Los jadeos y las respiraciones pesadas hicieron presencia como una sinfonía personal, íntima que llenaba de sensibilidad sus nervios y les permitía sentir más allá de lo que parecía estar al alcance de la mano, del olfato, de la vista que se maravillaba por las partes descubiertas y que resultaban ser más perfecta de lo que llegaron a fantasear_

_Inglaterra no tenía ninguna delicadeza en tocar, saborear, en respirar el mismo aire que le regalaba Gales y que lo alentaban a tomar una mejor posición con las piernas abiertas para que él se acomodara, sintiendo ese delicioso roce entre sus miembros ya despiertos y calientes, ansiosos y duros que parecían palpitar a la vez; todo en él palpitaba y resonaba con aquella voz que le jadeaba en el oído y que deslizaba su nombre con aquellos labios que devoraba y marcaba como suyos, como lo anheló desde que se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba en el más impuro y morboso sentido de la palabra a su cuerpo, a su mirada, a sus palabras que le decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo_

_Gales no tenían ninguna vergüenza en tomarse su tiempo para explorar y memorizar, halagar y adorar el cuerpo de Inglaterra como siempre lo había querido, respondiendo a todas sus exigencias, a todas las caricias y frotes que coordinaban con la misma desesperación y anhelo que ya no les cabía en el cerebro; el calor lo atontaba, la asfixia lo mareaba, y los besos que le permitían conocer el sabor del rubio le permitían prescindir de las razones inmediatas y actuar conforme a esa necesidad enfrascada de darle el más fino y embriagante placer que pudiera, uno que se presentaba desde el más atrabancado beso hasta ese roce constante de sus miembros que le exigían a gritos un paso más allá del permitido hasta ahora_

_Inglaterra era tan sensual y exótico, tan hermoso y arrebatador, tan erótico y demandante que no podía pensar que aquel sería su único encuentro de tal calibre; no, sencillamente no, ¡se volvería loco si ya no tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo y llenarlo de él en esa forma perfecta y adictiva! No podría seguir, no podría tomar nuevamente el papel de "hermano mayor que todo lo entiende y se abstiene por saberlo mejor", ¡no! ¡Nunca más…!_

_Se permitió bajar la mano hasta su entrada, donde parte de los fluidos de ambos habían llegado y servían de lubricante, metiendo de inmediato un dedo, y luego dos para masajear y prepararlo tanto como su estado se lo permitiese_

_No se negó pensar que Gales era tan excitante y sugestivo, tan apuesto y dedicado, tan directo y tierno que se sintió como el único ser en su vida, en sus pensamientos, el único al que trataría de aquella manera tan exclusiva y que guardaría como lo más precioso que le pudiese haber pasado; esa sensualidad y fuerza combinada armoniosamente con la delicadeza de sus caricias le quitaban el aliento, la razón, la vida que tenía hasta entonces y que ya no podría seguir de otra manera en que no estuviera él_

_Jadeó, gimió, dejó que cada sonido se escapara de su garganta por todo lo que le proporcionaba, mostrando en su cuerpo y gestos que estaba listo para lo que venía y que no evitaría, que "esto" era lo que quería nada más_

_Ambo sintieron cuando la unión se dio: Arthur no contuvo el gemido prologando que generó aquella única estocada, y Glen suspiró fuertemente ante ese calor que envolvió su hombría de golpe_

_El vaivén comenzó sin demora, con prisa y mucha necesidad, llena de tanto placer que ninguno reparó en cuando el movimiento prosiguió por sí mismo y ellos estaban besándose con desesperación, con los brazos envolviendo al contrario y susurrando cosas entre beso y beso, mirándose como lo único que estaba ahí en la habitación, en la tierra, en todo el puto universo que al fin adquiría sentido con ellos uniéndose de esa manera_

_No supieron cuánto duró, ni qué tanto lo repitieron, o qué tantas veces se dejaron llevar y sólo pensaron en volverse a poseer y a tener esos orgasmos que, para el final de la noche, los habían dejado abatidos y con un cansancio tan pesado que hasta respirar era doloroso_

_Glen lo abrazó y entrelazó sus manos en cuanto dieron paso al sueño_

_Arthur aceptó y observó por otro rato el rostro apacible y tranquilo de su hermano durmiente_

_…_

_Tal vez fue una decisión que tomaron antes y que apenas tenía una representación en el mundo físico, pero era seguro que no podrían fingir que no pasó, y menos que no ansiaban repetirlo_

_Que estarían juntos era algo ya decidido_

_No importaba en qué momento sucedió"_

.

Ambos se complementarán de maravilla mutuamente y su relación irá mejorando con el tiempo

.

_"A veces, las cosas más sencillas solían ser las más sorprendentes, o algo así podría decir ante la escena de un Gales sentado y dormido en el sillón de su oficina en el Parlamento inglés_

_No es que hubiese querido descubrirlo in fraganti, sólo que tocó a la puerta, y al notarla con el seguro flojo, entró despacio_

_Su hermano no era alguien que usara el trabajo como un lugar de descanso, pero si había sido vencido por el sueño, debía ser por una buena razón, o al menos justificable_

_No tenía intenciones de despertarlo o interrumpir ese descanso, e iba a salir de no ser porque notó un pequeño detalle: no estaba usando su saco, y al ya estar en esa época del año en que un abrigo apenas bastaba para entrar en calor, lo más seguro es que estaría pasando frío_

_Sólo a eso entró: a ponerle la prenda encima al carecer de alguna manta que pudiese sustituirla_

_Su plan no fue frustrado, pero sí fue descubierto en pleno acto_

_-Gracias, Arthur– sonó de repente la voz del galés, arrancándole un respingo; tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque era claro que lo había escuchado entrar y sintió la prenda cuando la colocó_

_-¡De nada! ¡De nada! –respondió presuroso, lamentando haber interrumpido así – Adelante, sigue durmiendo_

_-¿No me regañarás?_

_-Casi nunca lo haces aquí, así que puedo dejarlo pasar por esta vez, ¡sólo por esta! No puedo dejar que se te haga costumbre como a Ryan y Scott_

_Por soltar aquel minúsculo discurso ya no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el otro le jaló del brazo y lo forzó a sentarse a un lado con su característica amabilidad; tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de escapar puesto que recargó la cabeza en su hombro, ya tomando una posición bastante confortable_

_-¡O-Oye! Puedes dormir por un rato, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer y…_

_-Ya lo dijiste, "será por un rato" –bostezó – No puedo imaginar algo más… cómodo… que esto…_

_-E-Estas exagerando_

_Su última frase ya no fue escuchada, porque enseguida cayó dormido, emitiendo un respirar tranquilo y aumentando un poco su calor_

_¿Y él? Pues no podía hacer nada, sería muy grosero irrumpir el descanso de alguien que evidentemente lo necesitaba_

_…_

_Sí, claro, como si no concordara con lo antes dicho_

_Se permitió sonreír abiertamente_

_Esto, Glen, él, juntos en algo tan simple… en verdad no podría imaginar algo más cómodo y perfecto que esto"_

* * *

__(1) Merlín, el de las famosas historias con el rey Arthur y los caballeros de la mesa redonda, era de origen galés y que si figura fue apropiada por Inglaterra y Escocia

(2) Hago referencia a la canción de "My Inmortal" de Evanescence, pero recomiendo la que es tocada por el pianista Scott Davis

(3) Reino Unido -todavía sin Irlanda- se formó en 1707

(4) Las Actas de Gales fueron establecidas en 1542

(5) George I de Gran Bretaña, que tomó la corona en 1714

(6) Me refiero a la Guerra de Independencia Irlandesa, que inició en 1919 y terminó en 1922


End file.
